


Opposites Attract.

by tinyjaskier



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Witchers (The Witcher), Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cutesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neurodivergent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Neurodiversity, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Relationship(s), Sad and Happy, Trauma, writer is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjaskier/pseuds/tinyjaskier
Summary: When Geralt is paired with Jaskier by the University accommodation team, he’s sure there must’ve been some kind of mistake.The guy is loud, unorganised and messy. Geralt likes peace, order and cleanliness. He’s going to drive him absolutely insane.But, there’s no more accommodation left. How will they cope?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher) & Other(s)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Each boy holds a key tight in their fist. The final paperwork for the apartment has been approved, and it’s one week until classes start. But, today is also the day that they meet their roommate. One week to settle in… to get to know one another. They’ve been given a student house out of additional circumstances — stated on their application forms, with diagnosis papers to back up their request.

Main halls aren’t really what each roommate wants. More space. More quiet. More safety. 

Geralt arrives first — he’s usually ridiculously early to avoid any issues. Not that it matters what time he arrives, after all it is his house now. He lugs his suitcase inside, taking a look around. It’s on a small complex within the University grounds, tucked away in the corner by a small area of greenery. It’s nice. Nice and quiet. 

To the left is the living room; quite small and modern. The floors are wooden and it sort of smells like varnish. His eyes narrow. The kitchen is to the right of the hallway, once again fairly small, and the whiteness of the walls with the sun shining in makes for a bright environment. Hmm. 

Down the hallway there’s another door, that’s bedroom number one. It sits directly opposite bedroom number two. The final door is right at the end of the corridor, a small cupboard for storage. The bedrooms are identical, each having a double bed on the left hand wall, a wardrobe tucked in the right hand corner next to the window, and a desk bedside that. There’s a single shelf above the bed, and Geralt has already decided he’ll put his books there. 

The bedroom on the left will be next to the living room, but the bedroom on the right will be next to the kitchen. The kitchen will mean clashing of cutlery, maybe early in the morning. The living room will mean television noises. He opts for the left. He’s already unpacked and making the room his own, before the front door clicks open. 

Geralt frowns, and sits up. The bed feels a little scratchy— he’ll change the sheets. The window near the wardrobe has the curtains now pulled closed, and it was all rather quiet until the newcomer entered. Geralt can hear him calling out “hello?” And whistling as he clatters down the hallway. 

He steps out seconds before the guy makes it to the door. “Hi! This your room? You’re here early.” The brunette looks up, but Geralt isn’t looking at his eyes. He doesn’t shake his outstretched hand either. 

“The letter stated we could arrive anytime after midday.”

“It’s only half past one. I thought _I_ was early.” The boy laughs. “I’m Julian, by the way. But, you can call me Jaskier!”

Geralt blinks. “I’m Geralt… that’s your room.” He points to the door opposite his own. 

Jaskier nods enthusiastically, pulling his case towards the door. When he turns to open it, Geralt’s eyes widen. A guitar case is fixed to his back. That’s… no. “You play guitar?” He’s frowning. Almost glaring. 

“I do! I—“ Jaskier turns, but he’s interrupted by Geralt before he can continue. 

“Are you sure you’re my roommate?”

“Number… ten. My key fits the lock.” Jaskier frowns. “Why? Is something not right?” He clicks open his bedroom door with his elbow, still facing Geralt. 

“You’re going to be loud.” He grumbles. 

Jaskier busies himself with putting his bags down for a moment, before turning back. “Sensory issues?” He studies Geralt for a while. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, considering we’re both roommates… it’s a lot to me. We were placed together because we put down our conditions on our forms, clearly.” He folds his arms across his chest. “But, maybe they placed together two very different people.” He chews against his lip. 

“I’ll get us moved.” And, Geralt shuts the door. 

Geralt doesn’t come out of his room until the evening. He peers out into the hallway… the coast is clear. He wanders into the kitchen, making a quiet note to self that tomorrow he’ll head grocery shopping. There’s a few essentials inside of the cupboards, and Geralt packed himself one of his favourite meals to eat on his first day. 

“Hi, I—“ Geralt jumps, dropping his cutlery.

_Glaring._

“Fuck. Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you jump.” Jaskier is standing in the doorway, hands toying with some sort of rainbow fidget object. “I didn’t bring any food for the first night, I was going to order a pizza. But… you have food. It’s… never mind. Sorry.” He turns on his heels to head back to his bedroom. 

Geralt exhales shakily. He continues with making his pasta dish, putting it into the oven to heat up. His fingers drum against the counter and he flinches as he hears guitar strings strumming. He makes a beeline for his bedroom, grabbing his ear defenders from his mattress. It’ll be fine. Tomorrow he’ll email the accommodations team and they’ll move him. 

This won’t last long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt emails the accomodation team that evening, explaining the situation. He goes to bed early, yet as usual he can’t sleep. Despite wearing earplugs he can still hear noises… everyone is celebrating Freshers well. He couldn’t think of anything worse. And, all he can think about is how this new experience is already going terribly. He tosses and turns all night, and from the small thuds around the house he assumes Jaskier is awake too. 

He wakes early, like he usually does, and heads for a run. He’s already visited the campus and remembers mostly where things are. Today he’ll be planning his daily run route, and jotting it down in his journal when he gets back to the house. He brings a bowl of his favourite cereal into his bedroom, writing notes and muttering to himself. 

Jaskier doesn’t wake up for another two hours, and Geralt hears him humming as he walks past his door. There isn’t much to do at the moment but settle in, and the gathering rain clouds outside mean he’ll most likely be stuck inside for the majority of the day. Grabbing his headphones, Geralt switches on one of his playlists and shuts his eyes. He’ll need to head grocery shopping soon… but, he’s awaiting the answer of the accommodation team first. Silently hoping that he can move out somewhere by himself, preferably. 

But, their email doesn’t come… until late that evening. Geralt’s phone vibrates with the notification, and he glances up from his papers to take a look. He’s been writing schedule notes at his desk for the past hour, refusing to leave his room. 

“No… fuck.” He shoves the desk with two hands, getting to his feet. 

Seconds later there’s a knock at his bedroom door, and Jaskier’s voice. “Are you breaking things? You left a deposit, right? Don’t lose that — are you okay?”

Geralt rubs his eyes, an intense sting starting to grow inside of them. “Leave me alone!” He snaps, pulling the curtains shut and yanking his earphones from his desk. 

Shakily plugging them in, he switches on some music, lies down face first into his pillow… and cries. 

Although Jaskier doesn’t know Geralt, the guy has been in his room pretty much all day. It’s almost nine pm now, and after the crash and shouting that happened earlier he’s fairly sure that something is wrong. Jaskier’s already eaten dinner — leftover pizza from the night before — but, Geralt still hasn’t come out to eat anything. 

Inhaling a deep breath, the brunette haired boy knocks against Geralt’s bedroom door. While Geralt has been shut away in his room, Jaskier has been trying his best to be quiet. He knows that something is wrong, and isn’t sure how to fix it… but, he went on a small walk to give Geralt some alone time. “Geralt? It’s me. You haven’t eaten yet.” He calls out softly. 

“I know you’re upset about something, but you have to eat food.”

Having been in and out of a sleepy state for the past few hours, Geralt groans. He tugs out his headphones that stopped playing music a while ago and stands. Everything feels heavy, and his eyes are still damp. Clearing his throat, he makes his way over to the door and opens it. Jaskier is standing before him, a pair of glasses atop of his head and chewing the sleeve of his sweater. He jumps when the door opens. 

“You… don’t do that. You’ll ruin it.” He gestures to Jaskier’s sleeve. 

The other slowly lowers his hand away from his mouth, looking up at Geralt. “You haven’t eaten yet. I… well, I was thinking we need to buy food and I was going to ask you about shopping together. Or shopping separately. It really doesn’t matter.” Jaskier begins, stopping himself from rambling. 

Geralt sighs. Time has passed by much too fast, and his head is suffering for the lack of food and drink he’s given himself this evening. “I… yeah. Shopping. Tomorrow.” He nods, staring at Jaskier’s mismatched socks. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Jaskier questions, blue eyes full of concern as he looks up at Geralt. 

Their gazes don't meets as Geralt answers. “There’s no other accommodation free.” He says quietly. Jaskier is only trying to help, and he already feels bad for snapping earlier. 

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Just main halls. They said they’d get into contact with me if something comes available, but there’s nothing right now. We’re going to have to stay together.” He’s staring at the wall behind Jaskier now. 

“I’ll try my best not to bother you. I swear!” Jaskier rocks on his heels, enthusiasm evident throughout his tone. 

Geralt shakes his head, their gazes finally meeting for just a moment. “No, it’s… I shouldn’t ask you to stop being you just because I’m bothered by noise. I hate it when other people don’t want me to be me.” A small smile forms. 

“We’ll work it out! You give me your schedule and I’ll practice guitar whilst you’re in class! Stuff like that.” Jaskier suggests. 

Geralt’s smile turns into a frown. He points at Jaskier’s hand. “You’re doing it again.” He says matter of factly, referring to the chewing of his sweater sleeve. 

“Right, sorry. Anyway… you hungry? It’s nine o’clock, but there’s a shop nearby that’s open until ten. We could always go shopping now?” He removes his sweater from his mouth, shoving his hands inside his trouser pockets. 

A small pause, before nodding. Not exactly planned out how he likes it, but he’s starving. “Hm… together?”

“If you like. We could get enough food for the week, and then head back… uh, once a week? Together if you want. Or just apart.” Jaskier shrugs. 

Geralt nods again. He’s going to try to get along with Jaskier, despite their differences. They both need food, and Jaskier is offering a plan to go now. They’ll do this together. It won’t be too busy at night. 

He heads to grab his jacket and a cereal bar to snack on, then meets Jaskier by the door. The other is already pulling on his shoes, having replaced his sweater with a hoodie. Around his neck is a black string, and a purple musical note attached to it. Geralt recognises it as a chewable sensory necklace — he’s never used one himself, but he’s seen them online. 

“Better than the sweater.” Jaskier looks up at him, bringing the musical note between his teeth with a grin. 

“Considerably.” Geralt nods, pulling on his black boots. 

The pair head outside, the chill in the September air causing them both to shiver slightly. They walk in silence, well Geralt does. Jaskier hums with each step, making the odd comment about their surroundings. It isn’t a long walk to the shop, after all many students need their food and a nearby supermarket is always a must when it comes to a campus set up. 

They head inside the building, Geralt squinting slightly at the difference in lighting. Jaskier hands him a basket, the plastic bumping his knuckles and pulling him back to reality. “Thanks.”

“You want to walk around together? I guess… hm. We could buy our own stuff, right? And… each get a few essentials so it’s fair.” Jaskier tucks his necklace underneath his clothing, and makes his way down the aisles. 

Geralt simply nods, following behind. A little overwhelmed by everything amongst his headache, for the majority of the trip he lets Jaskier decide what to put in the basket when it comes to the essentials such as pasta and bread. He manages to choose a few of his favourites, staying focused as he can whilst they make their way around. 

Finally, after what seems like forever, they each pay and head back outside again. Geralt exhales heavily, shutting his eyes momentarily. “Sensory hell in there, isn’t it?” Jaskier’s voice causes him to flinch. 

He’s awfully cheerful, and Geralt is somewhat jealous. He simply grunts in response, and begins to walk away. Jaskier takes the note to stop talking, resorting back to humming as they head back. Geralt can tolerate the humming mostly. 

Some calm is resorted once Geralt is sat upon the sofa, a blanket draped over his shoulders and a warm bowl of pasta held in his hands. Jaskier is sitting cross legged on the armchair to his right, the necklace between his teeth and a book in his hands. The television is on a low volume for background noise, showing a random crime drama that neither are really paying attention to. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt asks after a while, enough pasta and a lot of water inside of him to stop the headache. 

The boy doesn’t respond. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt says louder, watching as the brunette stares at the pages. 

His gaze suddenly snaps upwards. “Huh?” 

“Do you mind if I ask what your condition is?” Geralt spoons some more pasta into his mouth, foot tapping rhythmically as he looks at him. 

“You’ve already guessed, surely?” He drops the necklace from between his teeth, and pushes his glasses atop of his curls. 

Geralt shrugs. “ADHD?” He takes another bite of food. 

“Mhm!” Jaskier smiles. “You?”

There’s a small silence. “Autistic.”

“I thought so.” Jaskier hums, closing his book. “Do you think we can get along?”

Geralt continues to eat his pasta. “Uh… we can try. Until new accomodation comes available.” He stares up at the TV. 

“I’d like to try.” Jaskier answers, before replacing the musical note back between his teeth again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt writes down his classes’ schedule for Jaskier the next morning, after he’s taken a shower post run. Thankfully, they each have their own little bathrooms. He’s not sure he would’ve coped with sharing one. 

He copies out the list of lectures and the times when he’ll be out of the house, all in a neat diagram for Jaskier to refer to. It’s only nine in the morning, and the house is quiet. Geralt will head into the kitchen for some breakfast — now that they actually have food. Taking the cereal box from the cupboard, he flinches as something falls from one of the shelves inside. A fidget cube… Jaskier. 

Shaking his head, Geralt pockets the little toy and pours himself a bowl of Rice Krispies. Sprinkling just a tiny bit of sugar on top, he lets the kettle boil and brings his tea and breakfast to the table in the living room. Things feel nice this morning. They feel right. And quiet. He smiles, and sits down to eat. 

After he’s washed up the bowl and returned to the sofa to scroll on his phone, he hears a small groan followed by a crash… followed by a string of curse words coming from Jaskier’s bedroom. Geralt’s eyes glance upwards, watching as the boy with fluffy hair and half open eyes shuffles into the living room. 

A small laugh falls from Geralt’s lips, and he goes back to scrolling on his phone. They really are different. 

“Morning,” Geralt chimes, liking an Instagram photo of a baby wolf. 

Something incoherent comes back from Jaskier, as he makes his way into the kitchen. He eventually returns holding a bowl of cereal, moving to sit in the armchair. Geralt reaches for the remote rather quickly, but then freezes. Afraid Jaskier will be offended, and —

“You can put the TV on.” The brunette utters amongst a yawn. “I get it.”

Geralt exhales, and presses the button. The background noise is nice, and it helps. “Oh, I found this,” he says after a little while, reaching into his pocket to hold up the fidget cube. 

“Hey! Where’d you find that?” Jaskier asks, his face lighting up at the sight of it. 

“In the cupboard with the cereal.” Geralt throws it over to him… it lands in his cereal bowl, splashing milk all over his pyjamas. 

About to apologise, Geralt’s cheeks tint dusty pink. But, Jaskier bursts into laughter. He fishes the cube out and wipes it on his shirt. “Thanks.” He grins, finishing up his last few mouthfuls of cereal before heading to freshen himself up. 

While Jaskier is in the shower, Geralt spends a little time in his bedroom listening to music. Once he’s sure Jaskier is finished in the shower, he picks up his schedule and brings it to his door. Knocking quietly, he calls his name. 

Jaskier calls back for him to come in, and so Geralt enters. And, he freezes. Somehow… after a single _day_ of being here, Jaskier’s bedroom looks like utter chaos. The desk is already full of clutter — papers, pencils and random other bits of stationary. The wardrobe is open, and some of the clothes have fallen off of their hangers. The shelf above his bed has little Funko figures standing up, next to a pile of colourful books. There’s a bi flag draped across the end of his bed, and on the wall by the shelf there are two posters — one each side — of bands that Geralt doesn’t recognise. 

“I know it’s messy. It’s organised chaos, I promise.” Jaskier snaps him out of his trance. 

Geralt shakes himself out of it, turning to look at Jaskier. He’s sat on his bed with his guitar lying in front of him, wearing another sweater that looks to be frayed at the sleeves. He has two different chew charms around his neck, and his fingers are now adorned with different coloured rings. “The schedule.” He steps forwards to hand it to him, ensuring that he doesn’t step on anything. 

“Thanks!” He gives it a quick glance, and then puts it down by his guitar. 

Geralt already knows that’s getting lost today. “I’ll, uh… be in my room,” he mutters, giving a small nod before hurrying out of the bomb site that is this guy’s bedroom. Jeez. 

He spends the rest of the morning writing down notes on what he’s going to need for each class next week. He’s studying to become a Veterinary nurse, and so there’ll be a lot of lectures and after a while he’ll have to find a placement. He’s… terrified. But, at the same time, wonderfully excited. 

Meanwhile, Jaskier spends his morning itching to play the guitar, yet not wanting to bother Geralt. Instead he heads on a long walk, mulling over how his own classes are going to go. He’s studying theatre, and so he’s going to be doing all that he loves — singing, acting and playing different instruments. Of course, he’s nervous. But, at the same time, he can’t wait to make a living from what he loves doing best. 

The week passes by fairly fast. It brings new challenges for each of them day by day… some days Jaskier’s noise levels make Geralt want to tug his own hair out. But, sometimes the silence from the other causes Jaskier to feel trapped. Sometimes they clash with one another, trying to make lunch at the same time and bumping shoulders. Frustration runs high throughout each day… but, they’re helping one another too. 

When Geralt seems frustrated, Jaskier will quietly hand over one of the fidget toys from his pocket. It helps. 

When Jaskier looks like he’s uncomfortably restless, Geralt announces he’s going for a walk. Jaskier can sing and play the guitar to his heart’s content. And, it helps. 

They’re making it work. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I’m nice like that!! This chapter is v soft.

After Geralt’s first day of lectures, he’s incredibly exhausted. He had a two hour lecture in the morning, another after lunch and finally one last class in the afternoon. They were extremely interesting, yet the ‘getting to know each other’ inserts were probably the worst part. He’s happy with each professor he has — they all seem nice. Everyone in the classes seemed nice too, nobody talked too much. First day nerves must be a thing for everyone. 

But, his social battery and anxiety levels are causing quite the burnout, and so once he’s home he’s heading straight to his bedroom to lie down. He  _ knows  _ he must eat something, yet he simply cannot bring himself to move from the spot that he’s in. His ear defenders are worn snuggly upon his head incase Jaskier’s home, although he’s not sure if he is. He didn’t have the energy or the concentration levels to check. 

It isn’t long until he’s fast asleep. 

Jaskier arrives home just a little after Geralt does — around five in the early evening. He’s also rather worn out, but wired from the day of classes that he’s experienced. Lectures and introductions to one another, being shown around the University theatre where they’re going to be practicing. He’s practically bouncing as he walks through the door. He wants to tell Geralt all about it… but, he soon quietens down when he peeks inside and realises he’s asleep. Thank goodness Geralt doesn’t wake up, and Jaskier closes the door quietly; hand pressed firmly to his mouth to prevent himself from making any more noises. 

Instead of telling Geralt, he will proceed to text spam his best friend back home. Staying in his room for a little while before dinner. He’s not sure what Geralt likes — food sensitivities are a very real thing, and Jaskier knows that. He hopes he likes soup… soup is universal, right? Tomato soup with some nice bread. It’s soup from a can, but you can’t go wrong with that. Not the ones with bits in… those make Jaskier shiver. Bleugh. 

He eats by himself at the table, leaving a portion behind for Geralt. He’ll let him sleep for a little while longer before knocking against his door. “Geralt…?” Jaskier’s voice is quiet. 

It’s almost eight in the evening, and he doesn’t want him to go hungry. He carefully opens the door and peers in — he’s still lying on the bed. “Geralt?” He calls a little louder. 

This time Geralt stirs. “Geraaaalt. It’s just me. Dinner is ready.” Jaskier steps inside, watching as the man on the bed slowly comes to his senses. 

His curtains are still open, yet dusk has long since fallen. “Hmm?” Geralt sits up, rubbing his eyes. 

“I made soup.” Jaskier raises his voice just a little, so that Geralt can hear him with the ear defenders over his ears. 

He slowly pulls them off, blinking a few times. Stares at Jaskier for a moment, and then proceeds to yawn. “What did you say?”

“Soup.” Jaskier repeats. “I made some. Do you like soup?”

“You made me dinner?” Geralt tilts his head to the side. 

“Well, I made  _ us  _ dinner.” He shuffles on his feet, hand moving to toy with the chew necklace. 

Geralt stands, and stretches. “I do like soup… what kind?”

“Tomato. The  _ best  _ kind.” Jaskier smiles.

Hm. Maybe this guy isn’t as insufferable as Geralt had first thought. “You’re right.” He smiles back, and heads into the living room. 

Once the soup has been heated and Geralt is happily scooping away, Jaskier takes a seat in the armchair again. He sits in it with his legs draped over the side, watching Geralt as he eats. “How was your first day?” He asks, voice muffled as the musical note charm is wedged between his teeth. 

Somehow, Geralt understood that. “Tiring.” He admits gruffly, taking another spoonful of soup before continuing. “But, good.”

“What are you actually studying? I never asked.” Jaskier questions, his legs bouncing and feet waving around. 

“Veterinary nursing. You?”

“Theatre!”

Geralt gives a small nod, and continues to eat. 

Once finished, he returns quietly to the kitchen to wash his dishes. “Thanks for the soup.” He moves to stand by where Jaskier is still sitting comfortably — although very strangely — in the armchair. 

“It’s no problem. Soup is a rather easy culinary task for me.” He smiles up at Geralt. 

Geralt chuckles. “You don’t usually cook?” He stares ahead at the doorway. 

“Sometimes. I’m not the best at it… I’m really sorry in advance if I ever set the smoke alarm off.”

Geralt grimaces, but the apology sounds genuine. He glances down to study Jaskier’s facial expression. “You kidding?” He questions, tilting his head again. 

“Half and half.” He returns the charm between his teeth. “I’ll try my best not to for your sake — that I’m being serious about. But, I guess it’s kind of funny.” He giggles just slightly. 

Finding himself smiling, Geralt looks away. “Well, I’ll just wear my ear defenders a lot more.” He adds, before heading in the direction of his bedroom. 

Of course, due to the fact that he’d fallen asleep minutes after arriving home, Geralt cannot fucking sleep. It’s two in the morning and he’s still sitting on his phone, sighing heavily. He’s not wearing his ear defenders or headphones — the house has been quiet for the past few hours. 

Well, until he hears quiet singing coming from Jaskier’s bedroom. He’s heard Jaskier awake in the middle of the night a few times — the odd thud, or quiet mutter. But, usually it stops and then Geralt assumes he’s asleep. Out of curiosity and slightly sleep deprived decision making, Geralt gets up and knocks gently against Jaskier’s door. 

The singing immediately ceases, and is replaced by a mutter of a cuss word. “Geralt? I mean… who else would it be. Yes?”

He opens the door. Jaskier is wrapped in a blanket, and the fairy lights that are coiled around his bed are shining dimly behind him. “Did I wake you up?” Jaskier asks, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. 

Geralt shakes his head. “Can’t sleep, actually.”

“Me neither.” Jaskier gestures to the journal and various papers strewn across his bed. “Sometimes I try to write songs when I can’t sleep.” He’s tapping his fingers against his leg. 

“Can I listen?” It’s only been a little over a week since getting to know him, and he hasn’t really heard him sing much. He’s slightly worried that he’s suppressing it on Geralt’s expense and he does feel a little guilty. 

Jaskier, surprised, nods. Geralt doesn’t take up the offer of sitting, but he stands in the doorway and listens as the other sings. It’s nice. He has a nice voice. Once he’s done, Geralt gives a little clap. Jaskier blushes, but it can’t be made out properly in the poor lighting. 

“If you need to sing to feel safe… you can sing. I have ways of blocking noise.” Geralt says, turning to leave. 

“Thank you, Geralt.” Jaskier replies before he leaves, a warm, fuzzy feeling growing inside of him. 

That really does mean a lot. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me wanna hug Jaskier and never let go 🥺.

Another week goes by, and the one more. And, the pair are continuing to find out a lot more about one another. Geralt finds out that Jaskier does indeed share his insomniac traits, and they often bump into one another when they’re heading to get a drink at three in the morning. Geralt also finds out that Jaskier’s hyper focus is something that’s hard to interrupt. He called his name eleven times when he was watching his favourite film the other day. 

Jaskier finds out that Geralt is a bit of an exercise fan — he finally realised he’s going for a run every morning when waking up early by accident one morning — but, his comfort / same food is cheesy pasta. He also finds out that Geralt’s favourite animal is a wolf, after spying the cuddly one on his bed. Geralt was embarrassed, but they ended up having a rather lengthy conversation about wolves and Jaskier sat and listened to all of it. 

It’s Wednesday morning now, and for once Jaskier is awake when Geralt returns from his run —at nine a.m like clockwork. On his early class day, he scheduled his run time to finish a little earlier. He frowns at the brunette, who is currently stretched out on the sofa and barely meeting his mouth with the spoon. “What’re you doing up?” Geralt toes off his shoes, then moves to stand closer. 

“Remember when I told you about my best friend?” Jaskier’s voice is thick with sleepiness. 

Geralt nods — they'd had the discussion over dinner a few nights ago. He sat at the table, whilst Jaskier sat in the arm chair. That’s usually their respective seating arrangement now, when they have dinner at the same time. 

“She texted me yesterday evening! She has a free day off work after they had to close while their electrics are being fixed, and she booked a train ticket to come see me!” Jaskier is beaming now. “She’s… a little spontaneous.” He chuckles. 

Geralt smiles. Renfri… Jaskier’s best friend. From what he knows about her, she’s his longest friend and one of the only people who stayed true to him through childhood. Also diagnosed with ADHD, Renfri helped Jaskier through a lot. She owns a self defence class business with her girlfriend, and lives in the city closest to Jaskier’s home town. 

“That’s really good.” Geralt replies, and Jaskier also knows by now that his somewhat blunt answers don’t mean to be. 

“Is it alright if she comes back here? I don’t want to be a bother. I have a singing lesson later, and then I’m meeting her at the station.”

“Sure. I have a lecture at eleven. But, that’s all.” Geralt nods, already making his way towards his bedroom. 

“Thanks!” Jaskier calls out after him. 

~

After Jaskier’s usual afternoon singing class, he heads to the train station with bundles of excitement twirling around inside of him. The second he sees Ren exit the barriers and head towards him, he's already bounding over to her and leaping into her arms. She’s just a little taller than him, and definitely strong enough to lift him into a cuddle. 

“Ren!”

“Jaskier!” She laughs, giving him a squeeze before his feet touch the ground again. 

They head out into the open, the cold air turning their cheeks rosy. “How are classes? How’s your  _ roommate _ ?” A smirk settles upon her face, and Jaskier looks up at her with a slight glare. 

“Hey! Just because I said he's nice looking doesn’t mean I have a crush!” He retorts, feeling Ren’s arm tug him backwards before they cross the car park together — she really is his saviour. 

“Honey… you’ve crushed on people you’ve spent five minutes with. You’ve lived with him for three weeks now!” They continue down the path, headed for the University that’s towering in the distance. 

Jaskier pouts, digging his hand underneath his hoodie to retrieve his chew charm. Toying around with it for a while, before letting it sit against the material of his clothing. “He’s nice. I thought he hated me for the first few days… but, we’re making it work.”

The two continue to converse as they make their way to his house, wandering beside one another and teasing each other every now and then. The door is unlocked when Jaskier gets to it, and he gives Renfri a small pre-warning to try and keep the noise levels down. They wander inside, but the living room shows no signs of Geralt. His bedroom door is shut, and so they go into Jaskier’s own and close the door behind them. 

For the next few hours the pair spend their time catching up on what they’ve missed about the other, lying on his bed and chatting. He plays her a few chords of his new song, she helps him tidy a little bit of the floor in his room. They play a few computer games and laugh when Jaskier is always the first to die. They don’t leave the bedroom until they both realise they’re hungry, and Renfri shoves Jaskier out of the way to make it into the hallway first — bumping directly into Geralt. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I —“

“It’s okay.” Geralt takes a step back, and moves his ear defenders to sit around his neck. 

She looks up at him. He is pretty. “I’m Renfri, Jaskier’s best friend!” She gives him a wave and a grin. 

Jaskier, meanwhile, is standing in the doorframe looking mildly terrified as all of this unfolds. He exhales as Geralt introduces himself, and walks away into the kitchen. 

“You’re an idiot.” Jaskier hisses, poking Renfri on the shoulder. 

She giggles, turning on her heel to face him. “You know… it I wasn’t gay, I’d tap that.” She whispers, a smirk toying at her lips. 

“ _ Renfri!  _ Shut up!” 

Another giggle sounds in the air, and she makes her way into the living room. “Geralt, do you want to share a pizza with us?” She calls out, before Jaskier can say anything. 

“You don’t have to.” He adds, catching up with her. “It’s just a suggestion… we were going to watch Grease, if you didn’t mind. You’re welcome to join?” Jaskier tugs at his necklace, and practically shoves it between his teeth. 

Geralt looks to be deep in thought for a few moments. “Okay.”

“Like I said, it’s fine if —“ Renfri nudges him. 

“He said ‘okay’, you carrot.” 

Jaskier narrows his eyes at her. “Oh. Oh, yeah.” A slight nervous chuckle. 

The trio soon sit down whilst the pizza is being prepared — Jaskier in the armchair and Renfri on the floor in front of him, with Geralt on the sofa. She insisted the floor is fine. Jaskier prepares the film for them, and it isn’t long until their delivery arrives. The film begins to play, and the trio eat. Jaskier sings along once he’s finished with his pizza, and Renfri joins him after a while. 

It’s noisy… but it’s bearable. Geralt has quite the nice time, and when the film is over he doesn’t expect to turn and see Jaskier fast asleep. Renfri smiles at him, standing to help clear away the mess. 

“I’ve got to get back to the train.” She whispers. “Tell Jask I—“

“Ren! Waiiiit!” Jaskier murmurs, awakening from his slumber as if detecting that she's about to leave. 

The brunette haired girl laughs, turning and opening her arms. Jaskier soon snuggles into them. “I don’t want you to go.” He mumbles, and she kisses the top of his head. 

“I’ll text you when I’m home, and call you tomorrow. Love you, okay?” She holds him gently by the shoulders at arms length, watching him nod. 

“Love you too.” Jaskier replies, giving her one last hug. 

Renfri collects her belongings, and laces up her boots. There’s a bus stop not far from their house, and Jaskier offers to walk her there. “You need to go to bed.” She points at him, already holding the door handle. “And, no guy would  _ dare  _ touch me and live to tell the tale.”

Geralt smiles slightly. He likes her. 

“See you, white hair!” She grins, and heads out the door. 

Jaskier sniffles. 

Frowning, Geralt turns to face the boy and… oh no, is he  _ crying? _

“Uh, Jaskier it’s… she'll come back.” Geralt starts to dig his nails into his palms, unsure how to deal with the situation at hand. 

Jaskier nods. “I know… I know.” He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “I know.” 

Geralt hurries off into his bedroom, and the other is left assuming he’s escaping the awkward situation and simply begins to cry harder. But… he isn’t running away from it. He soon returns with a circular object in his arms, bringing it closer to reveal that it’s a fox shaped Squishmallow. Geralt has a collection of them on his bed — another thing he’s rather embarrassed about Jaskier seeing. They’re pretty much his personal collection of sensory soothers. 

He holds it out to Jaskier. But, the other shakes his head. “Take it. It helps me.” Geralt insists, not moving his arms. 

Jaskier eventually takes it, and sobs into the material. It causes Geralt to wince slightly… he’ll let Jaskier keep it. It’s no matter. He stands before Jaskier, still not quite sure what to do. These sorts of situations are ones that he is utterly helpless in. Crying people cause a lot of noise and they usually want a hug. 

“Can I do something?” Geralt says very quietly, unsure if Jaskier even heard. 

A shaky inhale, and Jaskier removes his face from the cuddly toy. He tucks it under his arm and wipes his eyes with the other hand, then shakes his head. “Sorry.” Jaskier blinks away more water. “This is… actually really embarrasing and really, really stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Geralt points out, taking a single step closer. “I cry when noises get too much. Little noises… like dogs barking outside.” He awkwardly places his hand iin Jaskier’s shoulder, and his gaze drops to the floor. 

He lets go a second later, but it still meant a lot. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier sniffles. “I think I need to sleep… maybe for days.” He laughs a little. 

Geralt nods. “I’ll… I’m going to wash the dishes. If you need something, you can call me?”

“I will.”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a few days now since the awkward incident in the evening, and the weekend is finally here. Neither have mentioned it since then… Geralt wasn't sure if Jaskier wanted to talk about it, and so he simply didn’t bring it up at all. As he comes in from his afternoon lecture, he’s surprised to see Jaskier tucked up in the armchair — they usually arrive home at the same time. The brunette perks up when he hears the arrival of his roommate, and gets to his feet. 

“You aren’t at singing?” Geralt frowns, walking over to him, noticing that he’s holding something behind his back. 

“Teacher is sick. I needed a break anyway.” Jaskier explains. 

Before Geralt can ask, he removes what he’s hiding behind him — it’s the fox Squishmallow. “I washed him! I didn’t think you’d want my tears and all that on there.” He chuckles, a sheepish expression forming upon his features. 

“You… you can keep him.” Geralt says, his eyes meeting Jaskier’s. 

The remainder of the evening sun catches Geralt’s eyes as they glance across at Jaskier’s, and the light turns them into golden chunks of amber for a moment. His breath hitches in his throat. He clears his throat after that, covering his mouth with one hand and still holding out the toy in the other. 

“Are you sure?”

Geralt nods. 

A smile spreads across Jaskier’s features, and he cuddles the fox close to his chest. The happiness that Geralt feels in that moment is… strange. 

“Thanks!” Jaskier exclaims afterwards, moving back to his space in the armchair. 

“You’re welcome. Um, you feeling better now?” Geralt takes a seat on the sofa, hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

Jaskier nods. “Yep! Tired. But, you know emotions. Emotions are fucking weird.” He shrugs, chewing on his sleeve. 

“Mhm.” Geralt does understand that part. 

He gets to his feet, moving in the direction of the kitchen… but, not before tapping Jaskier on the head. “You’ll ruin your jumper.”

Jaskier pouts, but replaces the sweater sleeve with the chew charm. “Yeah, yeah.” He mutters. 

When Saturday  _ finally  _ rolls around, Geralt has a coffee date with his close friend. She attends the same University — it’s only an hour away from where they both grew up. They haven’t seen that much of each other these past few weeks due to their busy schedules, and he's excited to see her. 

They’ve organised the coffee trip to actually be at his house as opposed to an actual cafe, since it’ll be a lot more comfortable that way and Triss hasn't yet been able to see his house — win win! She knocks upon the door exactly on time for lunch, and Geralt hurries to answer. 

“Triss!” He smiles at her, and she waves. 

“You feel like hugging?” The redhead asks, returning the smile as he steps aside to let her in. 

Geralt closes the door, then turns back to her. “Hm… a small hug sounds nice.” He says softly, opening his arms. 

They share just what he asked for — a small hug — then Geralt turns his attention to the kitchen. “I’ve prepared lunch for us in there, and I can brew the coffee in a moment. My room mate, Jaskier, he promised to stay in his room and not bother us… but, I’ve made him food too and he invited me to sit with him when his best friend was here and —“

“Geralt.” She gently stops him from rambling, looking back at him with a fond expression. “I’d like to meet him, if you’d like that.” 

He nods. “I’ll go and prepare the food… he’s in his room.”

She wanders further into the house, realising at she’s standing outside the two doors that she didn’t actually ask which one was Jaskier’s bedroom — Geralt has talked about him to her. She knocks against the door she hears sound coming from a moment later, and soon Jaskier is greeting her with a handful of strawberry laces. 

“Hi! Hey! You must be Triss! Sorry… just working on some coursework.” 

A small laugh leaves her lips, and she offers her hand out for him to shake. Jaskier shakes with the hand that isn’t holding the sweets, smiling at her. “I’m Jaskier! I… sorry, uh… did you need anything?”

She can see that he’s caught up in something. “Geralt prepared extra food, if you’d like to join us? It’s nice to finally meet you.” Triss offers, her voice kind. 

“Oh! Oh, he did?” She's sure she can spy a little blush across his cheeks. “I really ought to finish this, but I’ll come and eat in a little while! Tell him thanks!”

Triss watches as Jaskier makes his way back to his bed, where his laptop is sat open with a scattering of papers surrounding it. She leaves him to it, carefully closing the door. “Nice to meet you too!” Jaskier shouts a moment later, and Triss laughs. 

She enters the living room again, her face lighting up at the food that’s on the table. “He’s working, but he said thank you.” Triss gestures towards the food set out for Jaskier. “He’ll come and eat soon.”

“More coffee for you.” Geralt answers, placing what was Jaskier’s cup by Triss. 

She chuckles slightly, taking a seat opposite him. “So… things are going good?” Triss picks up her hot beverage, warming her hands with it. 

Geralt nods, opening his mouth to talk when his phone vibrates. He picks it up to take a glance at the notification, and immediately frowns. 

“Something up?” Triss questions, before sipping on her coffee. 

“The… accommodation team have a room for me.” Geralt mutters, locking his phone again. “In the quiet halls.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I don’t think I’ll take it.” He replies after a moment, looking up at her. “I quite like it here. Jaskier is… I don’t know. He understands things.” He shrugs, going back to his food. 

Triss simply smiles. 

The pair continue to eat and talk for the next hour, until Triss has to head off to her next class. She thanks Geralt for the food and drinks, and tells him to text her when he’s next free to meet up again. He sees her to the door, and sighs quietly. 

Time to remind Jaskier that he needs to eat. Knocking against his bedroom door a few times. “Jaskier?” Geralt calls out in a quiet tone, having to repeat himself a few times before he finally gets the go ahead to come in. 

He once again is shocked by the state that Jaskier’s room is in, and steps over an open book that’s sitting on the wooden flooring. “Your food. You should come and eat it.” Geralt says, looking at the brunette who is currently hunched over by his laptop. 

Jaskier tears his gaze away from the computer screen, cracking his knuckles and pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Food. Hm.” He moves to rub his eyes, yet his hands are met with the glasses lenses. 

Geralt steps closer. “You can continue working in a little while.” He says gently. 

A shaky exhale leaves Jaskier’s lips before he stands. “I don’t know if I can even do this.” He mumbles, standing before Geralt with shaky hands. 

“Do… your work?”

“Everything.” Jaskier shrugs. “I’ve already been late to lectures. My parents keep hounding me for updates, and I keep dodging their weekly Skype calls.” He clears his throat. “It’s… I’m just tired. I’m sorry.” He shoves his chew charm into his mouth so hard that Geralt is worried it’ll draw blood. 

Carefully, Geralt steps forwards and takes Jaskier by the hand. He tugs him out of the room and up to the arm chair, where he sits him down. “Being late doesn’t mean you’re bad at what you do.” He fetches the food, and a glass of water. 

“You know, you’re really damn nice for someone who wants to move out.” The other quips quietly, reaching for the sandwich. 

“I’m serious.” Geralt adds. “No matter what your parents think… and, I do want to live here. I’m going to turn down the offer of new accommodation.” 

Jaskier looks up at him. “You got an offer?”

“Today.”

“You’re… turning it down?” 

“I like it here.” Geralt shrugs, feeling his cheeks get warm. He immediately stands up and busies himself with organising the cushions. 

Jaskier grins. 

Geralt listens to music with his headphones connected to his phone whilst Jaskier eats the food he made, and doesn’t look up from his screen until he’s gently tapped on the leg. He pulls out the headphones, looking up at the other. 

“Thank you for the lunch.” Jaskier stretches, yawning a moment later. 

“You’re welcome.” Geralt nods. “How much of your essay is left?”

“Just a few more paragraphs.” Jaskier rubs his eyes — his glasses are atop of his messy curls now. “And two more days to do it.”

“Good luck… maybe finish it tomorrow? Get some sleep?”

A slight smirk toys at the corners of Jaskier’s mouth. Geralt notices he’s been chewing his lips again. “Was that concern in your voice?”

“You’re tired. Tired people need sleep.” Geralt says matter of factly, getting to his feet too. 

A soft giggle falls from Jaskier’s mouth. “Alright. I’m going to tidy my bed, and then get some sleep.” He nods, silently hoping that he can actually fall asleep faster for once. 

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, Geralt.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, heheh. I’m just too nice. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far!!

Time continues to pass, and Geralt does indeed turn down the offer from accommodation. The unlikely pairing continue to make things work, and although they get a little frustrated by one another… the good ends up outweighing the bad. Jaskier helps Geralt through an afternoon meltdown, after one of his classes got cancelled out of the blue. Many things went wrong that day, and it all ended up too much. 

Jaskier had sat with him, asked him what he needs and brought him blankets and his Squishmallows. Geralt apologised for snapping at him a little while later, and they both sat on the sofa that night. 

Geralt helped Jaskier get out of one of his Sunday Skype calls with his parents, by calling his phone a few minutes into the call and pretending to be one of his Professors — they’d exchanged numbers a couple of weeks back, incase one of them ever needed anything or got locked out… Jaskier got locked out two days later after losing his key. 

They’re starting to work out each other’s needs, and how to get around each other’s dislikes. Jaskier plays guitar and practices his lines for the show they’re doing as part of class when Geralt is in his own classes. Geralt watches his animal documentaries whilst Jaskier is busy with essays. When the other is upset, they’ll ask what is needed and give space if need be. It just works. 

It’s almost been two months now, and Geralt’s coming back from his morning run on a Saturday. Jaskier is, of course, still in bed. He takes a shower like he usually does, and prepares himself a bowl of cereal to eat whilst watching something as idle background noise. A little while later Jaskier will come shuffling into the room, hair a mess like always. They'll mutter their good mornings, and Jaskier will eat his cereal in the arm chair. 

Once he’s finished eating, Jaskier usually tells Geralt about a song he’s working on or a new episode of his favourite show — this has been the routine they’ve fallen into. Then, Geralt will tell him about one of the animal documentaries and spout some random facts about wolves or another animal. Despite the both of them not always being into what the other is talking about, they still listen. But, today Jaskier is quiet. 

Geralt frowns, looking up from his phone and studying Jaskier for a minute or two. His cereal has been half eaten — slower than usual — his eyes look… duller and everything is different. He stands up, walking over to him. 

Jaskier, who’d been staring at the wall, barely looks up. 

“You’re different. Why are you different?” Geralt states, still watching him. 

“I know you don’t mean that in the way it sounds…” Jaskier chuckles, meeting Geralt’s eyes for a moment before the other looks away. “You mean our usual talk? Sorry. I didn’t sleep great.” He twirls his spoon around the bowl. 

“You never sleep great. Your eyes don’t have their usual spark.”

Jaskier blushes the same colour as his salmon shade hoodie. He prays Geralt doesn’t notice. “You think my eyes sparkle?”

“I didn’t say that.” He mumbles, feeling his own cheeks grow warmer. 

Before he can equip some sort of witty retort back, Jaskier sneezes. Geralt jumps, stumbling backwards a little and bumping into the coffee table in the process. “You’re not well. That’s why you’re different. I knew you were.” He turns around to ensure the table is in the right place. 

“I’m… I’ll be fine.” The brunette moves to dispose of his leftover cereal. 

“But, you have practice next week. If you’re not well you can’t sing. I can… get you medicine?” Geralt picks at his fingernails, and Jaskier watches him. 

“Geralt, you don’t like taking the bus when we need to get food. You don’t like pressing the elevator buttons on campus. You don’t need to look after me, I’ll be alright.” He smiles, and his voice is gentle. Geralt doesn’t take offence. 

There’s a small silence between them. “But, I want you to be alright.” Geralt says eventually, looking up at Jaskier and their eyes meet again. He misses that sparkle. 

“I’ll just rest in my bedroom. I’ll be fine by Monday.” 

“No singing. Rest your voice.” Geralt stares at the floor, making a mental note that it needs vacuuming. 

“Promise.”

He listens as Jaskier’s footsteps tread away, and then exhales. He’s going to help… he just needs a little while to gather his thoughts. 

Whilst Jaskier showers and returns to his bed, Geralt is keeping himself busy in the kitchen. He’s preparing things that he knows make _him_ feel better when he doesn’t feel well. And, when he doesn’t feel well all of his senses feel funny and different and everything feels weird. He _hates_ not feeling well, and he isn’t sure if Jaskier experiences things in a similar light, but he wants to help him. 

He gets a can of tomato soup ready, and the toaster — that’ll be for lunch. He prepares some black tea, adding honey and a touch of cinnamon. He heads into his own bathroom cabinet and retrieves some painkillers, putting them on the tray of items. Geralt places his hands on his hips and thinks. Hmm. He picks up a blanket from the living room and slings it over his shoulder, then heads into his bedroom to retrieve a tiny version of the fox Squishmallow that he’d given Jaskier a while back. 

Carefully, he carries the tray towards Jaskier’s bedroom and knocks on the door. When given permission to enter, he uses his elbow to open it whilst still carrying the tray. “I have tea. And, um… a Squishmallow. And, a blanket.” He reels off the list of things he’s carrying, although Jaskier can clearly see that.

The brunette is tucked up in bed, and for once his bedroom is a little cleaner than usual — an insomnia driven task from a few days back. “Geralt, that’s really sweet.” His voice is soft, and Geralt has to bite back a remark on asking why it’s sweet. It’s just… things. Things to make him feel better. Is that sweet? Geralt isn’t sure he wants it to be sweet. 

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Comes his grumble of a reply. 

Sometimes, when it comes to Jaskier he feels happy. A different kind of happy that he doesn’t usually feel, and it’s all just rather new. Especially along with the fear of an entirely new chapter of his life now that he’s at University, and he just wants to try and figure it all out. But, he thinks it’s a good thing. That Jaskier makes him feel like that. It’s just a little scary too. 

He places the tray carefully on the bed, and Jaskier picks up the Squishmallow. “Hey, Geralt Junior has a baby! Geralt… Junior Junior.” 

A shake of his head is the response Jaskier gets. “It’s weird you calling him that.” He mumbles, a smile threatening to form. 

Jaskier giggles. “Thanks for the stuff. You can go, it’s alright.”

“I’m going to make you soup for lunch.” Geralt turns and looks at him, and the way Jaskier is looking back manages to coax the smile onto his face. 

Jaskier thanks him again, and Geralt leaves once he starts coughing. Jaskier promises he’ll text him if he needs anything, and Geralt heads into the kitchen to wash his hands. 

Over the course of the weekend, Geralt spends his time looking after Jaskier from somewhat of a distance. He spends most of Saturday sleeping, whilst Geralt prepares him lunch and dinner. Sunday he’s rather glad to cancel his Skype call with his parents, and the two spend their time watching a film together. He looks cold, and Geralt invites him to come and sit on the sofa. It feels… alright to have him there. Jaskier gives him a fidget cube to toy with whilst they watch the film, and then the brunette falls asleep against Geralt’s shoulder. 

It makes him feel happy. 


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday, Geralt sleeps through his alarm and therefore misses his morning run. When he wakes, he feels the dreaded heaviness that comes with… being unwell. Everything has been thrown off course and his routine is disrupted, and after sending a group of emails to his Professors he knows he needs to eat something. 

Jaskier has already left for his morning lecture, feeling a lot better thanks to Geralt’s care over the weekend. And, that leaves Geralt alone in the house. Alone to panic, alone to feel uncomfortable and scratchy, alone to get upset. He manages to eat a little toast before the pain behind his eyes of held back tears ceases, and the heat of the salty liquid splashes against his cheeks. It’ll be fine. It’s just one day of messed up plans. It won’t be a problem to catch up on the material from the lectures. 

He manages to bring himself to shower after that, getting into some comfortable clothing to soothe his aches and pains that come with the stress as well as being under the weather. Everything just seems to take longer, and he can’t stop thinking about how he’s missing out on work. He zones out after that, sitting on his bed after another small cry and sometime in between that he falls asleep. 

The next thing he knows, someone is running a hand through his hair and calling his name. Geralt inhales sharply, waking with a start and sitting up in an abrupt motion that caused a bout of dizziness. The room is dark — he slept for a while. 

“Geralt, your door was open and I just came to check on you. Sorry I touched your hair.” Jaskier is standing there, glasses at the end of his nose with a worried expression worn upon his face. 

“Jaskier…” he murmurs, rubbing his eyes. He needs to drink some water. 

Standing up and walking into the kitchen, Geralt fetches himself what he needs and downs the entire glass. Jaskier follows closely behind him. “I got you sick, didn’t I? Are you okay?” He chews the sleeve of his sweater, blue eyes wide and once again full of concern. 

“Don't do that.” Geralt points, rummaging in the cupboards for his favourite cereal. 

Jaskier removes his sleeve from the grip of his teeth. “I’m sorry. I know that… Do you need anything? I can make you tea, like you did for me?”

Geralt pours the oat milk into the bowl, and takes a bite before coughing. Jaskier comes closer, but the problem is soon fixed with more water. He heads to the sofa next, setting the bowl down onto the coffee table and taking a seat. 

“I need… pressure.” He says suddenly, as Jaskier hesitantly shuffles after him. 

“Pressure?” Jaskier’s head tilts to one side. “Like, uh, a weighted blanket?”

“Too expensive.” Geralt grunts. 

“Are you… asking for a hug?”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier joins Geralt on the sofa, sitting for a moment just to ensure that he has consent. Geralt doesn’t protest nor correct him, and so Jaskier proceeds to wrap his arms around Geralt’s torso and lie down against his chest. His breathing is a little snuffly, and his sweater smells like mint. He’s warm and cosy, and honestly Jaskier could stay like this forever and then some. 

“Is this okay? Not too much?”

“It’s good.” Geralt says, voice soft. 

And, so this is where Jaskier stays. He stays like this until Geralt needs to eat a little more cereal, and then he asks Jaskier to return. They watch recorded reruns of Geralt’s favourite nature programme all evening, until they both fall asleep in one another’s arms. 

Rather surprised, and a little embarrassed to wake up entwined together, the pair are rather groggy in the early hours of the morning that they awaken. Jaskier suggests emailing in sick again, as he’d much rather spend all day snuggled up in bed and his own symptoms haven’t quite faded yet. Geralt is insistent that he gets back to routine… but, he knows that he doesn’t feel up to it. 

Jaskier calms him, telling him it’s okay to take a rest day. He even crafts the emails for Geralt as he stands there staring at the floor, entrusting Jaskier with his phone. 

“The Professors email us the work we’ve missed, and tomorrow we can even head to the library to work on it. I promise missing one more day will be alright.” He tells Geralt, his voice firm but comforting. 

Jaskier is right. He manages a nod, and then looks up at him. “Thanks.” It comes out in a tiny mumble, but the other hears him just fine. 

They both head back to their own beds after that, sleeping well into the afternoon. Geralt makes a silent promise to spend his free time catching up on his work tomorrow, and when he wakes up he definitely feels better for agreeing with a rest day. He spends a long time in the shower — the steam soothing his sinuses. Wrapping himself in a fluffy blanket and grabbing one of his Squishmalows, Geralt then makes his way into the living room. 

Jaskier is lying sideways on the armchair, his legs draped over one side and his Nintendo Switch in his hands. He woke up a little while ago, and took a shower before getting dressed into one of his most oversized jumpers for extra comfort. After consuming some much needed brunch, he’s now playing Animal Crossing. 

“Hi! How're you feeling? I’m so sorry I got you sick.” He glances up at Geralt, his legs bouncing in the chair. 

“It’s okay. I’m — I’m okay.” Geralt nods, frowning as Jaskier laughs. 

“That’s a nice cape you have there, Sir Geralt.” He teases, switching his attention back to his game so that he can save it. “I didn’t know what you’d want to eat, but there’s still soup in the cupboard.”

“Thanks, Jask.” Geralt shuffles into the kitchen with a yawn. 

Jaskier pauses, cheeks flushed pink. “That’s a nickname!” He calls, putting his Switch away and following Geralt. 

“O—oh.” Geralt looks lost for a moment, holding the can of soup. 

“I like the nickname. Some of my friends call me it.” His voice is soft as he speaks. He wants to say more… but, he doesn’t. 

“Why do you call yourself Jaskier, anyway?” Geralt asks, pouring the soup into a saucepan and switching on the stove top. 

Jaskier hops up onto the counter. “Renfri called me it when I was younger. I never really liked my name, nor do I particularly favour the people who gave me it.” He voice holds a slight bitterness. “Her family moved here from Poland and I was her first friend at school. As the other kids made fun of her for not knowing our language… I was fascinated. We got into trouble together, a _lot_.” He chuckles at the memory. 

“We’d play out in the fields behind my house in the Summer, and the first Summer that she was here we were just sitting. She knew some English by then and we were having somewhat of a conversation, when she pointed to a little group of buttercups. Ren put one in my hair, and pointed to it.”

“Jaskier… is buttercup in Polish.” Geralt confirms, and Jaskier nods. 

“Uhuh. It somehow became my nickname after that. Julian began with a ‘J’ too, but after playing in the field together and picking the little yellow flowers it stuck. She started to call me it at school, and soon I began to refer to myself as Jaskier. It especially annoyed the teachers.” He smiles, swinging his legs. “Kept it ever since.”

Geralt stirs his soup, and glances over to smile at him. “That’s a nice story.” He says. 

“How about you?” Jaskier asks after a moment, as they both return to the living room now that the soup is done. 

“Me?”

“Geralt is a little… strange, if you don’t mind me saying so.” He takes a seat in the arm chair. 

Geralt laughs a little. “Vesemir named me — after he adopted me. I don’t even _know_ my real name.”

“You’re a Foster kid?”

He nods. 

“Well, I like your name.” Jaskier says after a little while, brushing some hair from his eyes. His sparkle is back again. 

“And, I like yours.” Geralt muses.


	9. Chapter 9

On Wednesday, Geralt still feels a little out of it. After his lecture, he snuggles up on the sofa underneath a pile of blankets and watches reruns of his nature show. He barely even hears Jaskier come in after his singing lesson, until the door closes and snaps Geralt out of his trance. 

The brunette soon appears in front of Geralt, holding something behind his back. “Hey! How're you feeling?” Jaskier’s voice his hoarse, but his tone is bright and cheerful. 

“Tired.” Geralt mutters out a one word reply. 

He watches as Jaskier reveals the paper bag that he was holding behind his back — the branding on the front is from the bakery near campus. Sometimes Geralt gets his coffee from there before class, and when they both go grocery shopping they usually stop by and get some cakes. 

“I got you a cupcake, to say sorry for getting you sick and messing with your senses.” Jaskier smiles, placing the bag atop of the coffee table. “I got myself some coffee and I know you don’t drink caffeine after twelve… so I got you one of their bottled iced coffees to drink tomorrow!”

Geralt is quiet for a moment, and he looks up at Jaskier with a growing smile. “Thank you… you didn’t have to do that.” He stands up, shaking off his blankets and picking up the things to take into the kitchen. 

“Too late, already did!” Jaskier giggles, moving to fetch his coffee from where he’d left it on the table. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” He follows Geralt into the kitchen. 

“I was thinking stir fry,” Geralt begins, retrieving various ingredients from the fridge. “I can’t live on cheesy pasta and soup forever, as much as I would love to.”

Jaskier chuckles. “Need any help?”

Geralt shakes his head. “I like to cook alone… but, I can make you some.” He turns, looking over at Jaskier. 

The brunette nods. “If you’re sure… I’ll… wash the dishes afterwards?”

“Deal.”

Jaskier turns to head to his bedroom, but Geralt interrupts him before he leaves. “You don’t have to… I don’t  _ have  _ to be alone while I cook.” He’s not even sure why he said that out loud. Maybe it’s the sickness. 

“Oh?” The other spins on his heels. 

“You could put some music on the TV, if you like. And, sit in here with me.” 

Jaskier grins, already rushing to grab the remote and put the radio on. He soon returns, and takes his favourite spot up on the counter. 

“Triss is dropping by in a while — when she found out we weren’t well, she insisted. I told her we’re fine, but she  _ is  _ training to be a nurse.” Geralt explains, chopping the vegetables. 

“I like Triss.” Jaskier muses, bringing his bright yellow chew charm between his teeth. “She seems nice. Have you known her for a long time?”

“Since we were in Primary school.” He nods, putting the vegetables into a saucepan. “She tolerated my weirdness.” He chuckles slightly. 

“So, she’s your Renfri.”

Geralt nods, smiling. 

The pair sit and watch television — one of Jaskier’s films this time, since Geralt has been watching nature show reruns for the past few days — and once the food is finished Jaskier lets it soak for a while in the sink. 

“You know… the other day when we kind of hugged?” Geralt says quietly, his gaze fixated on the television. 

Jaskier doesn’t register him talking yet — Captain America is about to get arrested. “Jaskier, earth to Jaskier, are you with me?”

The cornflower blue eyes are drawn away from the screen, and Geralt looks into them for a moment. “Remember when we hugged?”

Jaskier nods slowly. “Mhm?”

“It felt kind of nice. I like the pressure.”

“You want me to be your personal weighted blanket?” A smile toys at Jaskier’s lips, and he gets to his feet. 

Geralt feels his cheeks grow warm, and he clears his throat. “Um… now? Yes please.” He nods. 

Jaskier joins him on the sofa, and lies against his chest with his arms wrapped around his torso. It’s actually rather comfortable for him too. The sound of Geralt’s heartbeat quickening causes Jaskier to freeze for a moment… but, they’re both soon distracted by a knock at the door. 

“You wanna get up and answer that?” Jaskier murmurs, eyes closed as he lies upon Geralt’s chest. 

“Not really. You?”

“Not really… is it unlocked?”

“Mhm.”

“Cover your ears.” Jaskier says softly, before calling out; “it’s open!”

Triss proceeds to let herself in, wiping her feet at the door before closing it. “Geralt? I have some things for you both; vitamins, some of my own remedies, some soup, some —“ she stops, coming to a halt in front of the sofa. 

“Are you… sure you’re okay?” A frown takes over her features at the strange sight of Geralt being cuddled. 

“It’s comfy. Pressure.” Geralt grumbles, his eyes still closed. 

Triss can’t hide the smile that’s forming, but both boys have their eyes shut and are half asleep, so it goes unnoticed. She carefully places the paper bag upon the coffee table, and takes out her phone. “I’ll see you two later.” The redhead whispers, heading back towards the front door. 

Soon, snoring and the background noise of the Avengers arguing are the only sounds that fill the house. 

It’s on another coffee afternoon with Triss a few days later, that she brings up the question Geralt has been asking himself for the past few weeks. “Do you… like Jaskier?” Her voice is soft, as she holds her coffee between her hands and watches him to gauge a reaction. 

“He’s my roommate. He’s nice.” Geralt nods, looking up at her from across the table. 

“You don’t cuddle just anyone,” she points out. 

His cheeks tint pink, and he looks down at his drink. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Geralt. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t feel like it.” She takes a sip of her coffee. 

“No… it’s…” he pauses, struggling to string the right words together. “I don’t know.” Geralt’s voice stays quiet. 

“How do you feel when he hugs you?”

“Happy. Comforted.” Geralt recalls, concentrating on the colour of his beverage. 

Triss nods. “You have time to work out your feelings.” She reminds him, a smile upon her face. 

Geralt mutters a quiet “hmm.”

She takes another drink from her mug, and glances at her watch. “I have a lecture in a few minutes… but, you know I’m always at the other end of the phone, okay?”

He finally looks up, nodding. “Thanks, Triss.”

“Jaskier is good for you. I think he’s really sweet.”

Geralt’s cheeks grow warm again. “He understands and works to help me… more than most people have ever tried to.” 

“And, you do the same for him?”

He nods. 

“I’ll see you later., Geralt.” She smiles, and Geralt holds the door open for her. 

“See you soon.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier needs all the hugs. And, Eskel & Lambert are iconic lmao. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments! They always make me happy!!

More time passes by, and it isn’t long until Christmas is just around the corner. Geralt is starting his placement in the New Year, and things are all running to plan. As the month has ticked by the pair have become even closer — often spending evenings watching films or TV shows together, chatting about their day and info-dumping when they need to. It’s an unlikely partnership, and if anyone were to tell Geralt at the start of the term that this is where he’d be, he would’ve laughed. 

They’re both due to head home for the holidays, and as the end of December rolls around and classes come to an end, they’re packing up a suitcase in preparation. On the twentieth, Jaskier heads off to catch a bus to the train station. He has quite a long journey ahead of him, and Geralt wishes him luck and reminds him that he’s just a text away. Jaskier has been nervous about heading home for the past week — it’s been obvious in his behaviour. Geralt is worried… but, Jaskier reassures him that they’ll be back here for classes again before they know it. 

Vesemir arrives to pick Geralt up in the afternoon, a little late and grumbling about how he can’t control the traffic but he’s sorry if it caused him any distress. He asks for permission before pulling him into a bear hug next — something that took a lot of getting used to was the fact that Geralt doesn’t _always_ appreciate the bear hugs, but now he always asks before doing so and that means a great deal to Geralt. They head off in the car together, listening to Christmas songs whilst Vesemir rants about how Eskel and Lambert are already clearing out the damn cupboards of food. 

Geralt’s Christmas is wonderful. It’s loud, that’s for sure, but he’s always entitled to take breaks when he needs to and have some alone time. Eskel and Lambert know when to leave him be, but that doesn’t stop them from pestering him at other times. They all eat bundles of foods, watch a lot of films together and okau family games that often end in bickering and play fighting. They dance around the living room to Christmas tunes whilst tipsy on beer and wine, and fall asleep beside one another on the sofa. 

It’s the day after Christmas when he receives a text from Jaskier — the pair have been communicating through text over the past few days, wishing one another a ‘Merry Christmas’ and such. But, Jaskier has been reassuring Geralt that he’s fine. Although, this text message states differently. 

He tells Geralt that he’s on the train back to Uni, although they were both due home after New Years. It’s early — Geralt has been waking up early to go for a run — and that must mean Jaskier took the opportunity to sneak out before his parents awoke. Geralt types a reply to let Jaskier know that if he needs anything, or needs to call, Geralt is right here. 

Making his way downstairs after that, he isn’t surprised to find Vesemir already awake and washing dishes in the kitchen. The man spots Geralt’s concern a mile off, insisting that he tells him what’s wrong. Geralt is already considering heading back to be with Jaskier… but, when he tells Vesemir of the issue, the man is already insisting that they go to the house and pick Jaskier up. 

Geralt doesn’t protest too much, although he’s a little unsure. Will Jaskier want to spend time here? Will Eskel and Lambert be… civil? He clicks on Jaskier’s contact and calls. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end is shaky, and Geralt immediately feels his concern growing. 

“It’s me.”

“I know it’s you, Geralt. I have your number.” A small laugh accompanies his reply. 

“Vesemir… he wants to bring you here, to stay with us until New Years. Would you be okay with that?”

Jaskier is quiet for a moment. 

“It’s alright if you don’t want —“

“No, no… that’s really kind. Is he sure?”

“Mhm. He’s holding the car keys right now, Jask.” Geralt chuckles. 

“I’ll be back at the house in a few hours. Probably half ten. I could text you?”

“We’ll be there, Jaskier.”

They say their goodbyes, and Geralt informs Vesemir of when they should leave. When Jaskier texts that he’s about an hour away from the station, Vesemir is already telling Geralt to hurry his ass to the car. Although they’re going to beat Jaskier to the house of the traffic is good, it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is that they’ll be there for him. 

They end up arriving around twenty minutes before Jaskier does, and so Vesemir parks the car outside the house. When the sound of suitcase wheels being dragged along the pavement can be heard and a glimpse of brunette hair can be seen, Geralt hops out of the car. Jaskier looks up at the sound of a car door closing, and his tired features light up in a small smile. 

Geralt hurries over. “Jaskier! Are you okay?” He studies the boy for any sign of something that could be obviously wrong, although he’s not exactly sure what he’s looking for. 

The brunette nods. “Can I have a hug, Geralt?” He looks so… defeated, looking up at Geralt with tired eyes. 

Geralt nods, reaching out to take Jaskier’s case and stand it up for him. He wraps his arms around Jaskier’s body, and feels him do the same. They stay like this for a minute, until Geralt steps backwards. “We’d better not keep Vesemir waiting. Do you have enough clean clothes in there to bring to my house?”

Jaskier shrugs. 

“It’s alright, we’ll work it out.” Geralt picks up the suitcase handle and brings it towards the car. 

Following slowly behind him, Jaskier stands behind him as the suitcase is placed into the boot. Geralt opens the back door for him to get inside, and returns to his space in the front. 

“Vesemir, this is Jaskier… I think he needs a little time to be quiet though.” Geralt looks over at his Father, and the man nods. 

He’s known Geralt almost his entire life — his quirks, his likes and dislikes. He understands mostly, and he’ll let Jaskier have his time. 

“Let’s head back then.” Vesemir gives a nod, glancing in the mirror to check that Jaskier is alright before starting up the car engine. 

Jaskier sleeps in the back for the entire hour’s journey, whilst Vesemir and Geralt talk quietly and discuss his situation. They listen to the radio on a quiet volume, until eventually they arrive back at the house. The judder of the car coming to a halt causes Jaskier to stir, and whilst Vesemir goes ahead with his luggage, Geralt hangs back. 

He opens the car door, gently nudging Jaskier in the shoulder. “We’re here.”

A small groan emits from Jaskier, before he properly opens his eyes and inhales deeply. He unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car. “I slept the whole way?” Jaskier asks, eyes glancing around at his new surroundings. 

Geralt nods. He leads Jaskier to the door, and groans quietly as Lambert and Eskel immediately appear in the hallway, their heads poking around from the living room. “Jaskier… these are, well, my brothers.”

“Of course we’re your brothers!” Eskel exclaims, moving to stand before them. 

“I’m the superior sibling.” Lambert butts in, moving to step in front of Eskel. 

“Geralt has told us so much about you!” Eskel continues, stepping back in front of Lambert. “He does have pretty eyes, huh, Lamb?”

“Eskel — I didn’t — _shut up_.” Geralt grows red with embarrassment, watching as his elder brothers greet Jaskier. 

Jaskier laughs softly. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Come on, let the kid breathe.” Vesemir appears from the room on the left — the kitchen. 

The two brothers step backwards. “You like turkey, Jaskier? We got plenty leftover for lunch. Or that vegan shit that Geralt likes.” Vesemir wanders back into the kitchen, still rambling on. 

“Turkey is fine, um, Mr. Vesemir… Sir.” Jaskier answers, his usual bundles of energy severely lacking in presence. 

“No need for those titles, call me Vesemir.” He appears in the doorway again. 

“Can we take a moment upstairs?” Geralt finally speaks again. 

Vesemir nods, and Geralt leads Jaskier up towards his bedroom. It’s the first door on the right, and the walls are painted in a dark blue shade. There’s little golden stars painted onto the ceiling, and posters of wolves stuck up behind his bed. The room is still a little childish, but Geralt likes it that way. Jaskier suitcase is already set in the bedroom. 

Inviting Jaskier to sit beside him on the bed, Geralt turns to look at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly. 

“Not really… it’s just… they don’t want me to be _me_. They want me to be the son they always imagined.” Jaskier stops himself from talking as he feels the lump in his throat return. 

Geralt gently reaches for his shoulder. “You can be you here. I came here when I was around three, and I didn’t talk for an entire year… you want to know what my first words were?”

Jaskier nods. 

“I told Eskel to shut up at the dinner table one evening. Everyone celebrated. I was so confused.” He chuckles. 

Jaskier laughs.

“Nobody is going to stop you from being you under this roof. Vesemir is the one who took me to the Doctors when I turned four. He got me my diagnosis and he always pushed for my needs.” Geralt continues, voice just as gentle as tbe touch upon Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” His voice breaks slightly. 

Geralt watches as Jaskier blinks away a few stray tears. “Do you have one of your necklaces?” He asks, his eyes searching Jaskier’s chest and neck; but not seeing any sign of one. 

“There might be some in the case. I stopped wearing them after they kept taking everything. They don’t like them… think they’re childish.” He mutters, picking at his already shortened nails. 

Feeling a slight anger heat up inside of him, Geralt gets to his feet and moves to unzip the suitcase. He searches for a few moments, finding a moon shaped chew charm tucked in the corner of the case. He gets up, handing it to Jaskier. 

Jaskier takes it in his slightly trembling hands, and Geralt reaches out to take it. He carefully places it around Jaskier’s neck for him, before sitting back down. “If you need any spare clothes, you can share mine. Vesemir always has extra of toothbrushes and stuff like that — he still fosters kids that are waiting for their adoption paperwork to go through. I was his last actual adoption.” Geralt explains. 

“Thank you. It’s… tell him I said thank you. Can I lie down for a bit? Eat in a little while?” Jaskier asks, bringing the chew charm up to his mouth. 

“Of course. You can sleep in my bed. I’ll wake you in a few hours, if you don’t wake up by yourself?”

He nods. 

Geralt stands again, and moves to shut the curtains. He turns back to make sure Jaskier is getting comfortable and moves towards the door. “If you need anything, I’ll be downstairs.”

“Thank you.” Jaskier murmurs sleepily. 


	11. Chapter 11

Geralt ends up having to wake Jaskier around two pm, and they go downstairs together. They spend the afternoon eating food, watching television and talking. Eskel and Lambert have questions — they want to know what kind of shows he wants to act in when he graduates, and if he’s heard Geralt snoring yet. Of course, they’re set out to embarrass him, but it’s a nice afternoon spent together. 

Jaskier starts to relax as the hours go by, feeling comfortable enough to stim with his chew charm and the only comments that the others give towards the action are asking what he has there, and how it feels. Eskel asks if it’s squishy and Lambert calls him stupid. Geralt simply laughs. 

After dinner — more Turkey, with various sides of buffet food that somehow hasn’t been eaten yet by the brothers — Eskel heads to his bedroom to wind down for the evening and read. Lambert goes out for a walk, and Vesemir busies himself in the kitchen. He lets everyone off for the evening, telling them to make the most of resting whilst they have a guest present. 

Geralt is pretty tired from the topsy-turvy day, and Jaskier says he never sleeps well at his parents house, so the pair get ready for bed. There’s a spare room, but Jaskier takes up the second offer of sleeping in Geralt’s room. He makes him a makeshift bed with lots of blankets on the floor, and two pillows. 

Despite being tired. Geralt can’t sleep for a little while. He’s a light sleeper, and so even when he is in a slumber when he hears his name being whispered a few times, he starts to stir. 

“Geralt? Are you awake?”

Geralt groans slightly. He hadn’t put his ear plugs in incase Jaskier needed anything during the night. “I am now.” He murmurs. 

As he wakes up a little more and realises that Jaskier’s breathing is quickening, Geralt quickly shakes himself out of his sleepy state and makes his way over to Jaskier’s side. He crouches down beside where he’s sitting in the makeshift bed, and squints through the darkness. 

“Hey,” Geralt whispers. “Breathe in deeply, and out. Okay? Like this.” He demonstrates the breaths. 

Jaskier nods, mimicking the deep breaths. Geralt sits down beside him, reaching for his shaky hands. “Keep breathing like that. It’s okay.” His voice stays soft. 

After a few more minutes of deep breathing and quiet words of reassurance from Geralt, Jaskier calms himself down. He doesn’t say anything yet, just fumbled with his shirt to try and find the necklace. 

Geralt gently rubs his thumb across the top of Jaskier’s hand, watching as the other exhales slowly. The tension and panic is slowly fading away, as he leans backwards against the bed and bites down on the charm. 

“Better?”

Jaskier nods. 

“Do you… want to lie next to me? It’s a double bed, so there’s plenty of room.”

“Yes, please.”

Geralt lets go of his hand for a moment, and then helps Jaskier to his feet. They both climb into his bed, and for a moment the only sounds are small sniffles from Jaskier. 

“Geralt… can I tell you something?” Jaskier is the first to speak again. “I don’t want you to freak out or be upset by it though.”

“Well, I can’t promise anything to do with my emotions, but I’ll try.” Geralt turns to look at him, his outline the only thing visible through the darkness. 

Jaskier takes a deep breath, not looking back at Geralt. “I like you.” He says, voice much more timid than usual. “Quite a lot.”

Geralt blinks. “Like… the kind of like that’s more than a friendship like?” His mouth suddenly feels rather dry. 

Jaskier laughs slightly. “Mhm. Is… that okay? If — we can be friends still, I’d like us to still be friends. I mean… if you want — if you don’t like me that way — if — I mean —“

“I like you too. At least, I think I like you more than a friend. I… think you have really pretty eyes. I did tell Eskel that. In confidence, mind you.”

The boy beside him giggles, and turns to look at Geralt. “Your eyes are pretty too. Especially when the sun catches them.” 

Geralt can feel himself blushing. “So…” he trails off, unsure of what to do. He feels such a strong sense of excitement and joy inside of him, but he’s also too tired to express it. 

“So,” Jaskier moves a little bit closer. “Do you think we could be together? Like, more than friends?”

“I’d like to try.”

Jaskier grins. “Can I have a hug?” 

Geralt wraps his arms around him, and it all feels so right. They both lie down together, holding one another. It isn’t long until they’re both fast asleep. 

That morning, Geralt’s alarm drags them both out of a rather nice sleep. “Fuck,” he mutters, leaning over to hit it. “Sorry.” He murmurs, noting Jaskier’s sleepy whining beside him. 

“I should’ve turned it off before I went to sleep.” He sits up, unwinding himself from Jaskier’s arms. 

“Are you going for a run?” Jaskier asks, and suddenly Geralt is captivated by his morning voice. 

“Uh… I could not go this morning.” He rubs his eyes, thinking it over. 

“Will that make you upset?” Jaskier looks up at him. 

Geralt looks back, and doesn’t look away. “I think I’d like to stay here. I’ll go for a run tomorrow… rest is good.”

“It is.” Jaskier closes his eyes again. 

Geralt lies back down. He feels comfortable right now… not too overwhelmed. He knows Jaskier would shuffle away if he asked him to. But, he feels nice. 

It isn’t long until they’re both asleep again, and eventually it’s Eskel who knocks upon the door to wake them. As both Jaskier and Geralt sit up, looking dazed and confused… Eskel grins. “Didn’t mean to disturb the… whatever it is that’s going on here.” He waves a hand to gesture towards the two of them. 

“We’re sleeping in.” Geralt grumbles. 

“Oh, I can see that. So… you  _ do  _ think his eyes are pretty, huh?”

“Fuck off, Eskel.” Geralt picks up his pillow, and tosses it towards his brother. 

Dodging out of the way, Eskel’s laughter can soon be heard in the hallway as he makes his way back downstairs again. 

Jaskier laughs softly, sitting up and stretching. 

“I’m going to shower… you can shower after me if you like. The bathroom is at the end of the hall.” Geralt stands, rubbing his eyes. 

He waits for Jaskier whilst he’s busy showering, and makes the bed. He tidied up Jaskier’s makeshift floor bed, folding the blankets and placing them in a neat pile on the floor. He thinks about the conversation from last night and smiles. 

“Can I borrow a hair dryer?” The voice snaps Geralt out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see Jaskier with fuzzy, wet hair standing in the doorway. 

Nodding, he gets up and locates what he needs from one of his drawers. Handing it to Jaskier, and retrieving his ear defenders from another drawer. The brunette is dressed in a rather adorable Christmas jumper; a maroon shade, with a reindeer on the front. His chew necklace is safely tucked around his neck, and he’s wearing sweatpants for extra comfort. 

Geralt sits on the floor whilst Jaskier dries his hair, and then the pair head down to breakfast together. Vesemir has gone out to run some errands, whilst Eskel and Lambert are currently having an arm wrestling match in the living room. Whilst Geralt prepares them both some toast, Jaskier waits patiently at the kitchen table. 

“Geralt?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you want to… tell anybody? About us?” 

Geralt turns. “I think I’d like to tell Triss. And, well, my family might have already guessed.” He chuckles slightly. 

“I’d like to tell Ren.” He nods, picking up his phone. “We texted a little bit yesterday evening — I explained my situation, and she went from insanely worried to asking if we’ve kissed yet.”

Geralt goes red. “You… can tell Ren.” He turns back to the task at hand to hide his blush. 

“I don’t want to tell my parents though. They don’t know I’m bi.” Jaskier’s voice goes quieter. 

As Geralt butters their toast, he nods. “You don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to, Jask.”

He brings over their food, and places the plate in front of Jaskier. Sitting down beside him, he glances at Jaskier’s phone screen. 

“She’s spamming my phone. I think I should’ve waited to tell her  _ before  _ I ate.” He laughs slightly. 

Once they’ve both eaten, Jaskier heads upstairs to call Ren. Geralt considers whether he should tell Triss over the phone, or wait until the New Year when they’re back at University together. He thinks he’d like to tell her in person. Although… that would mean excitable hugs. Hmm. 

The rest of the day is nice, and everyone gets along. Usually in the time between Christmas and New Year, the four of them will head out for winter walks down by the stream at the edge of town. Having Jaskier with them causes the walk to be a little more chatty than usual, but they all find things to talk about. Eskel tells Jaskier about how he’s doing his Masters degree to become a personal trainer, and Jaskier tells him all about the show they’re rehearsing for in his class. Lambert talks about how he’s black belt in karate, and Geralt tells him to stop trying to scare Jaskier. 

As the other three walk ahead, now arguing with Vesemir about what’s for dinner, Jaskier gently reaches for Geralt’s hand. He flinches at first, but when Jaskier backs off he reaches out and laces their gloved fingers together. 

“Did you tell them yet?” Jaskier asks, voice soft as they wander alongside one another. 

“Not yet. I think Eskel has guessed… and I’m sure he told Lambert. I might talk to Vesemir tonight.” Geralt answers. “Is that okay?”

“Mhm. I like them all — they’re really nice. And, they’re accepting.”

They walk without chatter for a few more minutes, taking in their surroundings as Jaskier hums to himself. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” Geralt says suddenly. 

They stop walking, and Geralt looks down at Jaskier with a bashful smile. His cheeks are pink, but Jaskier doesn’t know if it’s from the cold air or whether he’s blushing. “You have one now.” The brunette smiles — his cheeks are just as pink. 

“I do.” Geralt pauses, and then leans forwards to kiss Jaskier on the cheek. 

At that moment, both Eskel and Lambert start to dramatically whoop and whistle in the distance, and Geralt turns even redder. He didn’t realise they were watching — thankfully, Vesemir tells them both to ‘shut up and keep walkin’.’

Jaskier is grinning, his blush stronger just like Geralt’s. “Can I hug you?” His voice is a little higher than usual, and he’s rocking back and forth on his heels. His hands are waving a little by his sides, his fingers tapping against his thighs a moment later.

“You can.” Geralt smiles. His happiness is contagious. It’s unique, and it’s _Jaskier_. 

They embrace for a moment — Geralt not waiting to return the gesture this time. They stay standing with their feet planted firmly on the snow, safe in one another’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve all been waiting for has finally come true 🥺💜. They’re so cute!!


	12. Chapter 12

It’s the evening of New Years, and the house is alive with music and a  _ lot  _ of noise. Eskel and Lambert are busy in the kitchen — the table is decked out with food and various bottles of alcohol, and Vesemir is tidying whatever they mess up. Geralt is sat upstairs with his ear defenders on, holding Jaskier’s hand as they sip on their beers. 

It’s nice, being able to escape for a little while with somebody beside you who understands. They’re going to return to the festivities in a little while, but Geralt just needed a moment to breathe. Vesemir understands, and Lambert and Eskel are getting rather tipsy, so they may not have even noticed. 

With the door closed and his breathing slowing, Geralt removes his ear defenders. He doesn’t plan on getting drunk tonight — hangovers are horrible — but, he’ll have a few beers. Jaskier has opted for the fruitier beer, taking small sips as he sits by Geralt. He also doesn’t plan on getting drunk, but he’ll have a few drinks whilst everyone else is. 

“You good?” Jaskier turns to him. 

His glasses are slipping down his nose — they’d been playing quiz games, and he needed to read the cards — and there’s a light blush dusting his cheeks as the alcohol warms his insides. He’s adorable. 

“Good.” Geralt nods, leaning to kiss him on the nose. 

Jaskier blushes deeper, giggling softly. “Want to head back downstairs?” He asks, taking another sip of his beer. 

“I think so. We can sit on the sofa, and laugh at the others as they think they can dance.” He smiles, getting to his feet. 

“Sounds good.” 

They both return to the living room, and Eskel turns the music down a little bit upon their arrival. “Hey, little lovebirds! You gonna dance?” He’s definitely been at the vodka. 

Geralt sits down upon the sofa, shaking his head. “I don’t dance, Esk. You go ahead.” 

Jaskier snuggles close to Geralt, as if protecting him. Geralt doesn’t move away. 

“Suit yourself!” Eskel shrugs, moving across to the kitchen to fetch some more food and dance as he does so. 

Looking up at Geralt to ensure he's alright before speaking, Jaskier clears his throat. “You mind if I go and grab some food for a little while? Dance a little bit?”

“Course not.” Geralt reassures him. He’s not one for getting super into these sorts of party atmospheres, but he doesn’t want Jaskier to miss out just because he wants to sit down. 

Giving him a little squeeze before unwinding his arms from around his torso, Jaskier gets up and moves to be greeted by Eskel and Lambert. He’s been affectionately nicknamed ‘chipmunk’ because of his chew charms, and so they’re now bringing him into some sort of tackle hug and exclaiming the nickname whilst asking how he’s doing. Geralt chuckles. Jaskier really does fit in here. 

The night continues on, and the brothers drink more and more. Their singing is getting louder and more out of tune, and Jaskier is joining in with the sing alongs. Geralt sits at the kitchen table and watches them with a smile, picking at a plate of party food. Every now and then Jaskier will come over and check on Geralt, or he’ll come over to point and sing something to him. 

It’s almost midnight, and Vesemir is sat upon the sofa now — they're watching the London countdown channel. Lambert is lying on the floor, wearing a bobble hat and singing along to the Coldplay song currently coming fromthe speaker as if he’s in a dramatic scene of a movie. Geralt will keep this video for future blackmail, of course. Eskel is sat beside Vesemir, dancing in his seat and sipping the remainders of his beer in the bottle. Jaskier and Geralt are both sat upon the floor, arms wound around one another and sleepily humming to the tune. They’ve both had a little more alcohol, and now they’re at the somewhat tired but happy stage of tipsy; but, not drunk like the elder brothers. 

“I’m so glad I came here.” Jaskier says, sitting close to Geralt so he can hear him over the sound of the music. 

The New Years countdown begins on the television. “I’m glad too.” Geralt says softly. 

_ ‘Five…’ _

_ ‘Four…’ _

_ ‘Three…’ _

_ ‘Two…’ _

_ ‘One…’ _

_ ‘HAPPY NEW YEAR!’ _

As the fireworks start to snap and crackle on the television and outside of the windows, usually Geralt would be upstairs with his headphones plugged in. But, right now he’s slowly leaning in towards Jaskier. Their gazes lock together, a silent gesture of consent as Jaskier nods at him and leans forwards too. Geralt’s eyes flutter closed, and their lips meet. It’s a short kiss, barely lasting a few seconds. But, it’s as if the sounds around him don’t matter for that moment. They seem to be drowned out, but perhaps it’s because his heart beat is so damn loud. 

Geralt pulls away, his eyes opening and being greeted with that beautiful shade of blue. “That was —“ Geralt pauses, catching his breath. A grin is breaking out on his flushed features. 

“Uhuh.” Jaskier nods. “Can we… again?”

Geralt nods back, and the pair lean back in for another kiss. It lasts slightly longer this time, and just as Jaskier’s hand rests upon the back of his head, they’re interrupted by a rather loud “get a room!” from Lambert. 

They break apart, blushing furiously yet unable to hide their grins. Jaskier takes Geralt’s hand and squeezes it a few times, hiding his face against his arm at the embarrassment. They’d somewhat forgotten they were surrounded by people. 

“Happy New Year, kids.” Vesemir gets to his feet and stretches. “That’s my cue to hit the hay.”

Eskel gets up next, wiggling his eyebrows as he looks in Geralt’s direction. “I’m gonna go watch a film upstairs. Sober up a bit before heading to bed… Lamb, you comin’?” He turns to Lambert, who’s now half asleep on the floor. 

“Bloody idiot.” Eskel mutters, moving to help the eldest brother up to his feet. “Night, Geralt! Night, Chipmunk.”

Then… they’re alone together. 

Geralt switches off the television, still smiling. His cheeks hurt from all the damn smiles. “You tired?” He asks, voice soft as he turns to look into Jaskier’s eyes. 

“Tired, yet full of adrenaline all at the same time.” Jaskier admits, the grin on his face reflecting Geralt’s happiness. 

A small pause comes between them, and they both start giggling. “We could head upstairs? Sit for a bit… or watch something on TV?” He suggests, glancing at the window as it lights up with the brightly coloured shades of the fireworks outside. 

“I think I’ll fall asleep if we watch a film.” Jaskier muses, getting to his feet and stretching out his arms. “Let’s head upstairs and just wind down. The fireworks will be going for a while.”

Geralt flinches as another of the fireworks goes off outside. “That they will.” He mutters, standing up. 

They both change into their pyjamas, and Geralt invites Jaskier to lie beside him again. They've been sharing a bed since the night of Jaskier’s anxiety attack, and it’s been comforting. The bursts of fireworks are starting to slow down outside, and Jaskier rubs his thumb gently along the top of Geralt’s palm as they lie there. 

Soon, they’re both fast asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Geralt ensures that he turns off his alarm super quickly so that he doesn’t disturb Jaskier. The brunette stirs beside him, mutters something about buttered pancakes, and rolls over. Geralt chuckles. 

He descends the stairs as quietly as possible — Lambert and Eskel will most likely be sleeping off their hangovers for hours yet. Peering into the kitchen, Geralt spies Vesemir. “Morning.” He moves toward the cupboard to grab a bowl. 

“Good night last night?” He doesn’t turn away from the dishes he’s washing. 

“Mhm.” Geralt pours himself some cereal. He usually runs first, but he’ll get back into that routine tomorrow — he’s tired from the festivities, and they’ll be heading back to campus soon.

Taking a seat at the table, Geralt observes as Vesemir dries his hands on a nearby cloth and stands before him. “You really like him, huh?” There’s a ghost of a smile underneath that moustache. 

“I do.” Geralt smiles, his cheeks growing a little warmer. 

“I like him.” Vesemir takes a seat opposite to Geralt. “He shows good heart… you tell him that he always welcome here, if his parents are bein’ ignorant ba—.”

“Thanks, Vesemir.” Geralt chuckles slightly. 

After noon, it’s time for the pair to travel back to University again. Vesemir has offered to drive them, and is currently loading up their suitcases whilst Eskel hugs them both goodbye. Lambert is still in bed, and so both Geralt and Jaskier tell Eskel to send their well wishes to his hungover head. 

The journey back is a lot brighter than the one upon arrival — Jaskier chats the entire way, and often sings along to the radio. When they arrive, Jaskier thanks Vesemir for such a wonderful and welcoming time. He’d never have had such a loving New Year if it weren’t for Vesemir, Geralt, Lambert and Eskel. He’s thankful. 

The pair bring their things inside; Geralt already beginning to unpack and sort out a pile for the laundry… whilst Jaskier lies on the floor beside him. “You not going to unpack yet?” He glances down at the brunette. 

Jaskier, with his chew charm between his teeth, shakes his head. 

“You okay?”

“Mhm… when do you think we should go on our first date?” He sits up suddenly, looking up at Geralt with his eyes full of wonder. 

Geralt pauses, deep in thought. “When would you like to go on our first date?”

“Hmm… next week?”

“Where to?”

Jaskier moves to stand, pacing for a while as he thinks. “How about we each come up with a surprise idea!” He spins on his heels and grins. “If you don’t like surprises, we don’t have to do that.” Jaskier adds quickly. 

“I can do surprises.” Geralt nods. “Next weekend? One date on Saturday and one on Sunday?”

Jaskier nods, grinning as he bounces on the spot. 

“I’ll plan for Saturday?”

“And, I’ll plan for Sunday.” Geralt smiles, stepping forwards to hold Jaskier’s hands. 

For the rest of the evening they simply rest together after the chores are finished, and watch television. It’s been a wonderful week, but tomorrow classes will begin again. Geralt gets to apply for a placement too, and he’s thinking of either the rescue centre for dogs nearby, or the local vet centre. The pair head off to bed fairly early in preparation for class the next day — Geralt timidly inviting Jaskier to lie beside him in his bed if he wants to. Of course, he happily accepts. 

It’s on his lunch break the next day that Geralt asks Triss to meet him at his favourite bakery. Jaskier could be at home, and so he can’t risk heading back there. 

She arrives in good time, smiling when she spots him. 

“Geralt! How was your Christmas? And, your New Years… with Jaskier?” Her eyebrows raise slightly, and he blushes a little. 

“That’s what I’m here to talk to you about.” He holds the door open for her. 

They’ll order some takeaway food first, drinking and eating as they walk. It’s much too noisy inside, and they both have enough layers of clothing on to stay out in the open. 

“So, um, we’re dating now.” Geralt says after a few minutes of walking, and Triss practically chokes on her pizza baguette. 

“Geralt!” Her voice raises a few octaves, and she looks absolutely delighted. 

He looks at her with concern, but there’s no sign of choking anymore. “I’m so happy for you!” The redhead beams, performing a little hop-skip whilst they wander. 

His blush only grows deeper, and he laughs softly. “Thanks, Triss… I’m — I’m happy too.” Geralt takes a sip of his water. 

“I’ll need  _ all  _ the details when we have longer together. I sense that isn’t just what you’re here for though?”

“Well, we’re both planning a surprise date each. Mine for Sunday and Jask’s for Saturday.” He explains. “I’m trying to think of what to do for him… I want it to be really nice.”

“What are his favourite things?” Triss asks, turning a corner with Geralt as they make their way to his next lecture. 

“He loves music, theatre, musicals, Marvel… he plays Sims sometimes, watches game streams sometimes, plays guitar.” Geralt lists off a few of Jaskier’s favourite things and hobbies. 

The pair stop outside of the University building. “You could head into the city… pick out a DVD for a movie night?” Triss suggests, taking another bite of her food. 

Geralt considers the idea whilst he sips on his drink. 

“I have to run, but I know that you’ll come up with something good. Jaskier will love whatever you do.” Triss sends him a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you later, Geralt!” 

He waves as she hurries off into the building, thinking over what she said whilst he finishes his food. Then, he heads off to his own lecture. 

Geralt finishes with lectures fairly early, but a guest speaker has dropped in and students have the opportunity to listen to them speak for extra time. It’s a slight disruption to his routine, but hearing first hand experiences from someone who rescues animals for a living is something that he wants to stay and listen to. It ends up being a rather informative talk, and he’s happy to have stayed a little later. 

He makes his way back home in fairly good spirits, calling out for Jaskier upon arrival. “Jask?” Geralt moves into the hallway, knocking upon his closed bedroom door. 

When no reply comes, he peers in to find Jaskier glued to his computer screen. Wandering closer, Geralt can make out a variety of tabs open on the machine: an assignment, a YouTube video that seems to be of one of his favourite bands, a document titled ‘Amber Eyes’ and a tab asking where flour comes from. 

He chuckles slightly, tapping Jaskier on the shoulder as his headphones are buzzing with the sound of a song. Jaskier jumps slightly, but doesn’t stop typing. 

“Jask?” Geralt gently removes one of his headphones. 

Still concentrating solely on the screen, Jaskier’s only answer is a hiccup. 

Geralt glances at an empty glass, and then back to Jaskier again. “When’s the last time you ate or drank something?” He questions, removing the other headphone. 

“Hmm?”

“Come on, it’s break time.” He carefully hooks his hands underneath Jaskier’s arms, slowly lifting him from the chair. 

“You’ll never take me alive!” Jaskier cries jokingly, blinking a few times to focus on his surroundings again. 

Now that he’s standing, he stretches out. He’s clearly been sat there for a while. 

“Come on.” Geralt’s tone is soft, as he offers his hand out for Jaskier to take. 

They leave his bedroom and make their way into the kitchen, where Geralt fills him a glass of water and instructs him to ‘drink.’ Jaskier does as he’s told, leaning back against the counter. He opens up the fridge to look for some sort of dinner for the pair, muttering quietly to himself for a moment. 

“We need to go shopping… but, I can do pasta and vegetables tonight.” He gathers various vegetables and a jar of sauce, placing all of the ingredients onto the counter. 

Jaskier nods. “Need any help?”

Geralt shakes his head. “No… but, I have a question.” He turns to face the other, looking him in the eye. 

“Hm?”

“What’s ‘Amber Eyes’?” Geralt questions, studying him for any kind of reaction. 

“Uhhh—“ Jaskier hiccups again, and sips his water. “A song. About you.” His cheeks grow warmer. 

Geralt blushes too, gaze adverting toward the floor as he smiles. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise… show you maybe on your date. But, I have writer's block and an essay that’s kicking my arse, and—“ he’s interrupted by another hiccup. 

“You wanted to know where flour came from?” Geralt laughs, moving to gently pat him on the back. 

“It’s a valid question.” Jaskier points out, leaning closer to Geralt now that he’s near. 

Kissing Jaskier on the cheek, Geralt then moves back to preparing dinner again. “You’re cute.” He muses softly, humming to himself as he prepares a saucepan full of water to boil. 

“So are you.” Jaskier grins, taking another long drink from his water before kissing Geralt on the shoulder. “Sure you don’t need any help?”

“You go rest, and I’ll be there in a bit. You can grab a blanket from my room, and after we eat we can sit together.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Jaskier wanders out of the room, happily humming to himself. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is quite short 🥺. 
> 
> I’m catching up to myself with updates and what I’ve written now sjsjjs. I’ll be writing as much as I can through classes & stuff! I love all of your comments so much. 💖

It’s soon Saturday morning, and Jaskier’s phone alarm starts blaring out ‘Lay all Your Love on Me’ at seven in the morning, as he lies beside Geralt. He groans dramatically, reaching for his phone only to knock it onto the floor. 

Geralt gets up and switches it off, laughing softly at the sleepy Jaskier still complaining under the covers. “Come on, you set your alarm this early for a reason.” He reminds him, reaching forwards to ruffle his already crazy hair. 

After a few more minutes of protest, Jaskier eventually gets up. He instructs that they both need to shower first and that they’ll grab breakfast along the way. Once they’re both dressed, Geralt meets him back in the living room. 

“Would you prefer I tell you each thing about our date, so that you know what to expect?” He looks up from the backpack he’s currently packing. 

“Please.” Geralt smiles, sitting down beside him on the floor. 

“Well… after some brainstorming with Ren over the phone, we devised a wonderful day! We’re leaving early to the local zoo — I researched into it, and they genuinely rescue and rehabilitate animals.” Jaskier begins, handing Getalt his sunflower lanyard. “I’ll get us breakfast at our bakery, and after the zoo we’ll head home in the afternoon. We’ll watch your favourite shows and cuddle together on the sofa, and then I’ll make your favourite pasta for dinner!” He’s beaming. 

Geralt is grinning too, and his cheeks are tinted pink. “That sounds really good, thank you, Jask.” He reaches forwards, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Now it’s Jaskier’s turn to blush, as he holds out a pair of ear defenders for Geralt. “You kind of have Ren to thank too. I don’t know why I didn’t think of the idea before.” He admits, standing up and pulling the backpack onto his back. 

“I did the same with Triss.” Geralt adds, and that makes Jaskier feel better. 

The pair stop by the bakery and Jaskier buys them both their breakfast of choice, and then they head to the bus stop. Not exactly favouring buses as the best mode of transport, Geralt shuffles a little on his feet. Jaskier holds his hand, staying close and rubbing his thumb gently over the top of his palm. 

They arrive at the zoo in good time. It’s a Saturday, and so it is busy, but since they ensured to arrive early it’s not too bad. After they’ve entered, they begin by wandering through the outdoor exhibits. Jaskier holds onto Geralt’s hand and points out some brightly coloured parrots, doing impressions of the animals every now and then and causing little kids nearby to laugh. They even stamp their hands with the animal stamps meant for the children’s books as they make their way around, taking pictures of one another if the other isn’t looking, and capturing selfies every now and then. 

The weather stays clear throughout the time they spend walking outside, and afterwards they head into the petting barn and Jaskier’s shoelaces almost get eaten by a goat. After petting some adorable looking bunnies, they make their way to the treetop walk that goes past the giraffe enclosure. Geralt spends most of his time into dumping about his favourite animals whenever he sees them, giving out rabdom and obscure facts that barely anyone around them would’ve known. 

They have a wonderful time, and Jaskier is in awe of how happy Geralt looks and how knowledgeable he is about all of the animals. After eating lunch in the cafe they make their way to the gift shop, where Jaskier sets about trying on various stupid looking hats. He buys Geralt a small wolf keyring after that, and then they exit the gift shop hand in hand. 

They’re both a little tired, and Jaskier is humming as they make their way back to the bus stop. Once they’re home, the pair are both more than happy to take off their shoes and lie down on the sofa together with a variety of blankets. 

Over the past two weeks, they’ve invented a non-verbal cue for when Geralt can’t talk or when they’re both simply too tired to properly converse. Two taps means more of the comfort the other is giving, or if they’re sitting further away then it’s usually to initiate a hug. Three taps means that the other needs some space. 

Geralt gently taps the top of Jaskier’s hand twice in succession, and he squeezes Geralt a little tighter. Really, the tapping has become a sort of silent affection. Unspoken words that still mean they’re there for one another. Sometimes it needs a little clarification if the other isn’t sure what they need; but they can always work it out. 

Kissing the top of Jaskier’s head, Geralt sighs contentedly. “Thank you for that. It was… a great first date.” He says softly, staring at the wolves in television for a moment. 

“You’re welcome.” Jaskier murmurs, head still resting against Geralt’s chest. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon resting like that, lying together and cuddling. It’s the perfect end to a perfect day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a note for people who don’t live in England: the sunflower lanyard is something that you can wear to indicate that you have an invisible disability when you go out!


	15. Chapter 15

The morning after thatg, Geralt sneaks out of bed to make them both pancakes. His date doesn’t involve such an early start, and Jaskier deserves to have a lie in. Placing the plate of pancakes onto a tray, he adds small pots of maple syrup and melted chocolate. A few strawberries and it’s ready to serve. 

He carries it into the bedroom, carefully setting it down upon the nightstand. “Jaskier?” Geralt’s voice is soft. 

“Jask, wake up.” He gently shakes his shoulder, chuckling as Jaskier inhales suddenly and groans. 

“Huh?” His blue eyes slowly open. “Oh, hi.” 

“Hey.” Geralt smiles down at him, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. “Made you pancakes.”

Jaskier stretches before sitting up, smiling at Geralt. “Thank you!” He lets Geralt hand him the tray. “You sure you’re alright with us eating in your bed?”

He nods, momentarily leaving the room to collect his own plate full. “It’ll be okay. I’ll change the sheets tonight.”

After they’ve eaten, showered and gotten dressed, Jaskier is instructed to put on his shoes. They have to catch the bus to get into the city centre, and once again Jaskier comforts Geralt for the entirety of the journey. It isn’t too busy — it’s early Sunday afternoon. 

“So… I couldn't exactly decide on one thing for us to do. There’s a bowling alley in the mall, or an arcade… or there’s an outdoor ice skating rink that’s right outside.”

Jaskier knows that the arcade would be a sensory hell for Geralt, and the bowling alley could be similar. He hasn’t been ice skating in years… but, it’s the perfect cutesy thing for a couple to do on a date together!

“Can we go ice skating?” He swings their arms back and forth, looking up at Geralt with the sweetest smile on his face. 

“Of course!” They begin to make their way to where the rink is located, in front of the shopping mall. 

“I haven’t been skating in years.” Jaskier comments, as Geralt pays for two people and they head inside the little tent area. 

“Me neither… sometimes Vesemir would take us around Christmas.” Geralt pauses, telling the girl at the counter their shoe sizes. “But, as we grew older it turned into who can push the others over faster. We stopped going after that.” He chuckles. 

Jaskier laughs. The pair take a seat on one of the benches, and Geralt helps Jaskier fasten his skates. They both comically waddle to the edge of the ice skating rink after that, their gloves hands holding onto one another. “Ready?” Geralt sounds anything but ready. 

“Mhm!” Jaskier offers to go first, clinging onto the side as his skates make contact with the ice. 

He offers a hand out to Geralt, and soon they’re both holding onto the side. After a few minutes they dare venture out onto the ice, holding hands and wobbling like a newborn lamb. 

“We got this!” Jaskier exclaims after a while, as they manage to shuffle one foot in front of the other without falling. 

Seconds later he loses his balance, falling backwards and pulling Geralt down with him. “Fuck… sorry!” Neither are injured, and they’re both giggling as an instructor tells them how to stand up again. 

Of course, they fall over a few more times. But, as their skating session comes to an end they’re managing to skate around in circles together without flailing around too much. When they finally get off the ice and back on solid ground whilst wearing normal shoes though, it does feel good. They exit the tent holding hands, cheeks rosy and smiles worn across happy faces. 

They stop at a little stand to get hot chocolates, taking their time to walk the long way back to the bus stop. Jaskier gets whipped cream on his nose, and Geralt kisses it off. After finishing their drinks, they catch the bus home and Geralt prepares them a late lunch. 

“I have something for you, and we can watch your favourite Marvel films all afternoon.” Geralt announces, handing Jaskier his plate of food. 

He leaves to fetch the present from his bedroom, coming back and brandishing a large Captain America tsum tsum from behind his back. “Tada!” Geralt smiles. 

Jaskier snatches the toy and cuddles it close to his chest. “I love it!” He’s beaming. 

Geralt takes a seat on the sofa, still smiling. There’s a pile of DVDs on the coffee table at the ready, and once Jaskier has chosen one they settle in and watch the film. For dinner, Jask gets the choice of which takeout they’re going to order and they watch another film. They cuddle after they’ve finished eating and Jaskier is barely awake by the end of the film. 

“Got classes tomorrow,” he murmurs. “Should sleep.”

Running a hand through Jaskier’s hair, Geralt hums in approval. “We should.”

He helps Jaskier to sit up, and then the pair both stand and stretch in sync. “You have practice tomorrow, right?” Geralt catches Jaskier’s hand into his own. 

The brunette nods, leaning close and resting his head safely against Geralt’s chest. 

“Can I come and watch you one day? When I don’t have lectures that clash?” He looks down at those bright blue eyes, and gently boops him on the nose. 

Jaskier blinks at the sudden touch, and moves to snuggle against him again. “I’d love it if you came to watch.” He murmurs softly. 

Geralt smiles, and they both head to bed. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a real soft filler chapter right here. 🥺

When Geralt arrives home from class the next evening, he feels uncharacteristically achy. He knows that they spent the day stumbling and falling over in the ice yesterday, but for someone that usually runs every morning it shouldn’t be effecting him _this_ much. He heads into the bathroom, scanning the cabinet and picking up a thermometer — he's always prepared. 

Turning it on, he holds it up to his forehead and groans when it beeps multiple times in succession. A glance at the bright red screen proves his theory right. Before he can think of a plan of action, the front door is opening and Jaskier’s voice is traveling through the hallway. Geralt exits the bathroom, thermometer still in hand. 

“Geralt? I’m cold and I really think you should hug me right now and — oh, hello!” Jaskier stops rambling as he comes face to face with Geralt. 

Despite wearing a hoodie _and_ a scarf, Jaskier is bouncing on the spot to try and keep warm. His teeth are chattering slightly, whilst he's shifting from foot to foot with an uncomfortable grimace worn upon his face. 

Geralt holds up the thermometer to his forehead, moving his fringe out of the way. 

“Hey! What’re you doing? You trying to zap me? Don’t zap me! I’m innocent!” 

Ignoring his strange ramblings, Geralt presses the button. The thermometer beeps multiple times, and he glances at the screen. “You’re hot, Jaskier.”

“Why thank you.” The brunette quips, a slight smirk toying at his lips. 

“No, I mean — well, I _do_ think you’re hot — but, I mean… this.” Geralt stumbles over his words slightly, turning the thermometer around so that Jaskier can read it. 

“I have a fever? I don’t have time to have a fever! Yennefer will kill me! Our show is in a few weeks!” He squeaks, and taps the screen. “It’s clearly broken.”

“It’s not broken,” Geralt mutters. “Come on.” he’s gesturing to the living room. 

“You should stay away from me! You have your placement coming up!” Jaskier backs away toward his bedroom and bumps into the door. 

Holding the thermometer up to his own forehead, Geralt presses the button and lets it beep. He shows Jaskier the screen. “I don’t need to stay away from you.”

“You have a fever too? Shit. We must’ve picked something up on our date.” Jaskier mumbles, immediately moving back over to Geralt and cuddling him. 

“I blame the zoo.” He’s only jesting, and Jaskier looks up at him to make sure. “Told you one of those owls had it out for me — he was looking at me really funny the whole time!”

Jaskier laughs as they wander into the kitchen. Geralt fetches them both a glass of water, and retrieves some painkillers from the bathroom cabinet. Neither have much of an appetite right now, and so after a few slices of toast and some tea they’re already heading back to bed. 

Much to Jaskier’s annoyance, neither are permitted to wear their hoodies or jackets until their fevers go down. He sits on the bed, waiting for Geralt to finish brushing his teeth. “When do you think this’ll pass?” He calls out, toying with the thermometer in his hands. 

Geralt renters the room, yawning softly. “Maybe a few days? Must be some viral thing.” He takes the thermometer from Jaskier’s hands and beeps it against his forehead. The medication is working with keeping either of their temperatures from getting too high. 

They both climb into bed, instinctively cuddling closer to one another despite each of their body heat feeling much warmer than usual. “We can take more tablets soon.” Geralt murmurs, already feeling the call of sleep pulling him in. 

“Mhm. When we wake up later.” Jaskier mumbles, feeling his eyelids grow heavier by the second. 

It’s barely even eight pm when they both fall into a deep slumber, cuddling close and snoring softly. 

Geralt wakes up first, around three am and he’s a strange mixture between freezing and burning hot. When he opens his eyes he realises the burning is coming from Jaskier’s arms being firmly wrapped around him. “Jask,” he murmurs, wriggling out of his surprisingly strong grip and sitting up. “Jaskier, wake up.”

A gentle shake to his shoulder eventually tugs him back to reality, and he gasps as he wakes. “Huh? Who? Where?” Jaskier mumbles, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt whispers. “We should take more meds.”

He hands Jaskier the water and pills, taking his own in a few quick gulps. After using the bathroom he’s more than happy to collapse back onto the bed, and Jaskier feels exactly the same. 

They both stare at the ceiling, holding hands and not speaking for a while. “Geralt?” Jaskier breaks the silence first. 

“Uhuh?”

“Tomorrow can we stay in bed all day long?”

“Mhm.” Geralt closes his eyes, moving to wrap an arm around Jaskier’s torso. 

It isn’t too long until they each succumb to sleep again, worn out and needing to rest. Neither of them will wake until mid-morning, and it ends up being the sound of Geralt’s ringtone that coaxes them out of their dreams. 

“Fuck—“ he sits up much too fast, dizziness stopping him from locating his phone for a moment. “Hello?” Geralt finally picks it up, managing to catch them before they stop ringing. 

His conversation ends up stirring Jaskier away from being half asleep, the anxiety in Geralt’s voice causing enough concern to get him to sit up too; rubbing gentle circles against his back as he talks. After he hangs up the phone and his hands shake slightly, Jaskier waits a few moments to ask him if he’s alright. 

“It was the rescue centre — wanted me to come fill in some papers and look around. I… she was really nice about me not being able to come in though.” Geralt says quietly. “But, she said I can come later. So I have a placement.” He exhales shakily. 

Jaskier rubs his back a little more. “That’s good! And, she isn’t mad at you for not being able to come in. So, it’s alright.” He says softly. 

Geralt exhales again, and inhales slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He turns to look at Jaskier, and laughs a little. 

“What?” A frown forms upon his face. 

“You look like a cherry.” Geralt gently pokes Jaskier’s red cheeks, and giggles again. 

Jaskier leans back against the pillows, and smiles. “That makes you a strawberry then.” He retorts. 

He shakes his head at the other, getting out of bed to retrieve them more medication. He hands the glass of water to Jaskier after downing his own, and sighs softly. “How’re you feeling?” Geralt questions, sitting down upon the edge of the bed. 

“Surprisingly tired, considering how long we slept for.” Jaskier answers. “My throat kind of hurts and I feel like I ran a handful of marathons… but, other than that? Peachy.”

Geralt chuckles softly. “Hm. Me too. I’ll text Triss, see if she has some advice.”

After that, Geralt forces himself into the bathroom to shower — he hates the feeling of not being clean, and will always want to wash no matter how bad he's feeling. Jaskier makes the bed and sprays a little lavender on the pillows, before making his way into his own bathroom. 

Geralt is already dressed and sitting on the bed by the time Jaskier re-emerges, wearing one of his oversized band shirts that he usually wears at night, with some sweatpants. He dives into bed, the warmth of the shower now making the air outside of it feel even colder. 

“Heard you singing.” Geralt says, eyebrows raised as he turns to look at Jaskier. “You should be resting your voice.”

“ _You_ should be resting your voice,” Jaskier retorts, looking up at Geralt from underneath the covers. 

“I don’t sing.”

“But… you talk.”

“Not much.”

“But, you do to me.”

Geralt smiles, climbing under the covers beside him. “That’s because you’re my favourite.”

Jaskier blushes, although it isn’t exactly noticeable behind his already rosy cheeks. He snuggles closer to Geralt, sighing contentedly. They stay in bed for a little while longer, until eventually Geralt’s stomach rumbles and they decide it’ll be best to at least eat a little something. 

Preparing them both some more toast and tea. Geralt hums quietly to himself in the kitchen. Jaskier soon joins him, standing close by before holding up the thermometer in his direction. “This is a robbery! Hand over all your kisses!” He exclaims. 

Geralt laughs, looking up from the toaster. “I surrender!” He plays along, then steps forward and presses a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. 

Jaskier giggles quietly, putting the thermometer down onto the counter and giving Geralt a cuddle. He looks up at him, getting a kiss on the lips next… before the toaster pops and makes them both jump. 

Serving the toast onto a plate whilst laughing slightly at the previous event, Geralt then hands Jaskier the food. “You want honey in your tea?” He asks, picking up a teaspoon. 

Jaskier nods, heading to his armchair to eat. Geralt finishes preparing their drinks and his own toast, and joins him a little while later. They both eat slowly, absentmindedly staring at the television and zoning out multiple times. Triss ends up texting back a little while after they’ve eaten, letting them know that’s it’s most likely a viral infection and they need to stay hydrated. If the symptoms get any worse, they can always go to the nurse or call her. 

Geralt texts back his thanks, before clearing away the dishes. “You wanna go back to bed?” He stands by the armchair, poking Jaskier on the head when he starts to chew his t-shirt. 

“With you? Definitely.” Jaskier wiggles his eyebrows, and Geralt rolls his eyes in return. 

He helps him up, and they both get back underneath the covers. Geralt, having retrieved the thermometer, points it at Jaskier’s forehead. 

“You want to steal _my_ kisses now?” He opens one eye, watching Geralt. 

The thermometer doesn’t beep as fast, indicating that the medication is doing it’s job. “I’ll steal them in a minute,” Geralt murmurs, pushing the button as the thermometer is held to his own forehead. Once again, the beeps aren’t as fast. 

He places the thermometer on the bedside table, and kisses Jaskier on the cheek. They’ve already emailed their professors for the day, and so all that’s left for them to do now is rest. They sleep on and off, chatting for a while or simply holding hands. By the time evening comes they’re still tucked up in bed— Geralt reading a book, whilst Jaskier dozes against his shoulder. 

A small mumble alerts Geralt to the fact that Jaskier is waking up, and he bookmarks his page before closing the book. “Hey, you.” He glances down at him. 

“I’m starving.” Jaskier mumbles, stretching and muttering ‘ouch’ multiple times. 

Geralt hadn’t really noticed it he himself was hungry or not, but once it’s mentioned he suddenly feels as if he agrees. “Hmm… soup?” He pushes off the covers, getting up to his feet. 

“Tomato soup!” Jaskier agrees, doing the same. 

They both work together to prepare the food, topping up on their painkillers before retiring onto the sofa to watch television and eat. After the bowls have been cleared away and temperatures have been retaken, Jaskier is disappointed toward the fact that he still can’t put on his hoodie. 

He fetches a chew charm necklace from his room, frustration obvious as he clenches his teeth against the material. Geralt carefully manoeuvres his legs so that they wrap around Jaskier, and tugs him onto his lap. His legs now outstretched and Jaskier slowly relaxing against him, he rests his chin atop of the messy brunette hair. 

“We’ll be fine in a few days, don’t hurt your teeth.” He kisses the top of Jaskier’s head. 

The other sighs heavily. “But, Yennefer needs me at practice.” Jaskier murmurs, letting the chew charm drop back down against his chest. 

“She can wait for a few days. Your health is much more important.” He begins to card his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, gently getting rid of a few tangles. 

Jaskier gives in against his touch, fully relaxing and resting his head against Geralt’s chest. “Thank you.” He reaches up to take one of his hands, lacing their warm fingers together. 

Kissing his knuckles, Geralt leans back and closes his eyes too. “We’ll be alright, Jask.” Soon, they’re both deep in dreamland once more. 


	17. Chapter 17

After two more days of resting and keeping up their fluids, their fevers break sometime early on Thursday morning. They both decide to get back to their normal schedules, and Geralt calls the rescue to centre to ask if they can fit him in for the tour today. Thankfully they can easily fit him in. 

After a long day of getting to know a few of the staff members, filling in paperwork and petting a lot of dogs, Ceralt is beaming. He’s making his way to the University theatre class to drop by and see if Jaskier is almost finished for the day. It’s almost four pm, and so he should be wrapping up just about now. 

He pushes open the door, descending the steps and watching as various students pack away different props whilst others strum guitars and practice their notes. Jaskier is sat on the edge of the stage, guitar in his arms whilst someone with long, black hair stands before him. They’re talking about something, and so Geralt stands back until they’re finished. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier exclaims once he spots him, face lighting up. 

He hops down from the stage, and the woman standing before him turns. “So this is the famous Geralt?”

Jaskier is soon standing by Geralt’s side, eager to kiss him but they still haven’t exactly announced their relationship out loud to many people. Of course, people around campus have seen them holding hands and such… and, if you ever hear either of them talking about one another it’s pretty damn obvious. But, Jaskier isn’t sure if Geralt would like to be kissed right now in front of others in an enclosed environment like this. 

But, he smiles when Geralt reaches to take his hand. “Uh, that’s me. Hi.” He looks up at who he now assumes to be Yennefer. 

“I’m Yennefer, and I thank you for nursing him back to health so quickly.” She smiles, her gaze a little intimidating. “Just make sure you’re resting your voice for the next few days.” She points at Jaskier, and then turns to snap something at a student who is currently messing around with one of the props. 

Geralt looks down at Jaskier, eyes portraying his concern. “No need to worry yourself,” he says, as if reading his mind. “A lot of singing after not feeling great just means I need to rest it more than usual.”

They wander slowly to the exit. “You’re feeling okay though?” Geralt asks, still not completely convinced by his answer. 

“Tired and a little hoarse, but no longer like I ran multiple marathons.”

“That’s good.” He squeezes his hand. 

“How about you?”

“Also tired. Today was good… I pet so many dogs.” Geralt grins, and Jaskier smiles. Seeing him light up is adorable. 

They chat together about their days as they walk back home, hand in hand. Geralt cooks them both dinner and Jaskier helps by cutting up the vegetables. They continue to talk about various things — mainly the dogs that Geralt has been meeting, because it really is just the cutest thing watching him speak about something he’s so passionate about. 

Just as they’re about to sit down at the table to eat — the television playing in the background — Jaskier’s phone rings. Geralt can tell that it isn’t somebody he particularly wants to talk to at the way his face changes when he reads the screen. He puts it back into his hoodie pocket, and moves to join Geralt at the table. 

“Who was it?” He looks up from his plate, a slightly concerned expression painted upon his still mildly pale features. 

“My Mother,” Jaskier grimaces, stabbing a piece of pasta with his fork. 

His phone starts to ring again from inside of his pocket, and he places it face down on the table. 

“Do you know why she’d be calling?”

“Maybe because I keep missing the weekend Skypes.” Jaskier shrugs. 

A few minutes later and his phone buzzes with the indication that he’s receiving texts, and he turns the phone back around to read them and put his phone on ‘do not disturb’ mode. “She’s asking if I’m coming to Dad’s birthday next month.” He mutters, tapping the screen. 

“Do you want to go?” Geralt looks up from his pasta dish. 

Jaskier shrugs again. “Suppose I have to.”

“Answer her when you feel ready… enjoy your dinner. We’ll get an early night, okay?”

He nods. 

After they’ve both eaten, Geralt tells Jaskier to head to bed before him whilst he cleans up. After a little protesting he does as he’s told, eager to get into his pyjamas and snuggle underneath the covers of Geralt’s bed. Whilst the other is washing the dishes, Jaskier gets ready to sleep. 

He’ll soon join him, tugging off his hoodie and his shirt, opening a drawer to retrieve a bed shirt instead. Jaskier is sitting under the covers, chew charm in his mouth and staring into the distance. Geralt replaces his daytime clothes with nightwear, turning towards Jaskier and stepping closer. A frown overtakes his neutral expression as he observes Jaskier’s behaviour with the chew charm between his teeth. 

“Hey, Jask. Careful… you’re going to hurt your mouth.” Geralt gently tilts Jaskier’s chin towards him, a drop of crimson shining upon his lips. “You’re bleeding, here—“ he takes a tissue, gently dabbing around the corners of Jaskier’s mouth. 

He lets the chew charm fall back down against his chest, taking the tissue from Geralt to clean it. “Sorry.” Jaskier mutters, reaching up to massage his jaw. 

“I know you’re feeling stressed, Jask. And, you’re tired and we both need to rest still.” Geralt moves to climb into the bed and sit beside him, opening his arms. 

Jaskier leans into them, a shaky exhale the only reply. 

“It’s okay if you need to cry, Jask. Just let it out and I’ll be right here.” Geralt rubs comforting circles against his back. 

His heart hurts a little when he hears a sob come from the brunette, and he continues to rub gentle circles against his back whilst he cries. Nobody should be this stressed and worried about seeing their parents. 

“Hey… Jaskier? If you have to go… I’ll go with you.” Geralt says softly, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. 

“I — I couldn't let you. They'll probably say mean stuff about you too.” Jaskier looks up at him with watery eyes, and Geralt kisses some of his tears. 

“I want to be with you. I can handle it.” He says softly, moving to wipe away fresh tears with his thumb. 

“As… my boyfriend or — or my roommate?” 

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Geralt reassures him, arms wrapped safely around his torso again. 

Jaskier rests his head back upon Geralt’s chest for a little longer as his sobs subside, and they breathe together until he’s calmed. Geralt hands him some tissues, brushing hair from his face and feeling his forehead just to be sure. “I’ll text her back tomorrow.” He murmurs, getting to his feet to dispose of each tissue. 

He returns back into bed, and Geralt hugs him once more. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be right there. Now get some sleep, hm?” They both lie down beside one another, snuggled down close. 

“Thank you, Geralt.” Jaskier whispers. 

“You deserve to be happy,” the other whispers back, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. 

“So do you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late / small update. Most likely two more chapters to go until the end!! I’ll try my best to get those two written amongst class etc, and then I’ll be starting something new! 👀💜

It’s settled. Jaskier is going to attend his Father's birthday in a month’s time, and Geralt is going to go with him… as his roommate, for now. He still doesn’t feel comfortable with coming out to his parents and Geralt is there to support him no matter what. 

This weekend is the week before they have to travel to Jaskier’s parents’ house… but, more importantly it’s the weekend of his theatre show. Geralt has a ticket for himself, and Renfri and her girlfriend are traveling to stay for the weekend and come and watch. They’re due to arrive in the evening, drop their things off and head to the production with Geralt. 

Slightly concerned toward the socialising aspect of it, Geralt has been rehearsing what to say for most of the afternoon. Jaskier already left to prepare for the evening sometime in the morning, and so the house has been a little quiet without him. 

Once Renfri and Elizabeth arrive, he helps them with their luggage and then they make their way to the performance together. Renfri insists they don’t have to do small talk or polite chatter if he doesn’t want to, and they simply walk in a comfortable silence instead. Elizabeth sometimes asks a few questions, and Renfri has to practically bite her tongue not to grill Geralt about his and Jaskier’s love life. 

They take their seats in second row, and soon the show begins. Geralt has a pair of ear defenders in his backpack incase things get a little too overwhelming, but he feels a little… embarrassed putting them on here, in front of all of Jaskier’s classmates. What if they think he doesn’t like the music? What if the parents around them judge him? So, he sits and listens without them. He claps a little louder every time Jaskier has a solo, and smiles up at him with a look of true pride. The sensory overload does begin to grate at him towards the end, but he manages to keep it together and once the lights have gone out and the curtains have closed, he's excusing himself outside. 

Renfri and Eizabeth stay inside to await Jaskier’s return, and soon enough he’s heading outside to ensure that Geralt is alright. He can tell that Jaskier is trying to tone down his energy as he bounces towards him. “You okay?” He asks, resting a hand upon Geralt’s shoulder. 

He nods. “Little overwhelmed. You were amazing.” 

Jaskier beams, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Thank you! It was so good, right? Everything went so well and—“ he stops himself mid-ramble. “Sorry… sorry, let’s get back.”

Geralt smiles, finally looking up at him. He’s had a few minutes to calm down out here by himself, and he really is proud of Jaskier. “I’m alright, don’t apologise.” He leans over and kisses Jaskier’s cheek, before they both head back over to where Renfri and Ezliabeth are waiting. 

The whole walk back home, Jaskier is jumping with energy. He talks the entire way, telling Renfri all about how it went backstage and asking her what she thought. Her energy is rather similar as she talks back, whilst Geralt hangs back with Elizabeth — the pair occasionally chuckling at their hyperactive significant others every now and then. 

Once they’re all back, Geralt spends a little time in his bedroom regulating his senses back to normal. His ear defenders are on, and he’s wrapped up like a burrito in his blanket. Jaskier is still on an energy high, and after checking on his boyfriend and being reassured to let out his energy via singing along to ‘Mama Mia’ on the television, Geralt is left alone again for a little while. The trio order a pizza, and when Renfri knocks on his bedroom door to let him know that it’s here, Geralt gets up and joins them. 

He takes a seat on the sofa, still wearing the ear defenders just to muffle the loud singing voices around him — but, he’s alright. Elizabeth is lounging on the armchair, watching the film as opposed to dramatically singing along to it. Renfri is sitting cross legged on the floor again, enjoying the pizza and dancing at the same time. After Jaskier has danced, sung and bounced out more of his energy whilst eating dinner, he clears away the pizza boxes and washes his hands; before joining Geralt on the sofa cushions. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, the volume on the television lower now that the film is coming to an end. 

“Hi… you crashing now?” Geralt presses a kiss to the top of his head, and chuckles softly as Jaskier flops his body against his chest. 

Yawning, he nods; arms snaking around Geralt’s torso. Geralt’s arms wrap back around Jaskier and he cuddles him close, chin resting atop of his messy brown curls. “That really was a good show. Sorry I had to dip for a while.” He whispers, glancing over to where Renfri is now reaching out to Elizabeth for cuddles too. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Jaskier mumbles, eyes already closing. “I’m really glad you liked it. I’m glad you were there.”

It doesn’t take long for Jaskier to drift off after that — fully crashed after his seemingly endless amounts of energy have drained away. Geralt lets him sleep for a little while, until gently coaxing him to bed so that both Ren and Elizabeth can get some sleep too.

They spend their Sunday sleeping in for quite a while, before Geralt makes pancakes for everyone. Jaskier is a little drained of energy still all day, and so they all play board games together and lounge around the living room until it’s time for their guests to depart. They wave them off at the train station, and Geralt cuddles Jaskier when he gets emotional about them leaving again. 

That evening Geralt cooks them both dinner, before they cuddle up on the sofa once more. Gently running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair whilst the other hums softly, they both end up falling asleep in front of the television this time. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for this chapter. Very small nod to physical abuse (nothing serious, just an action that resembles it.) Emotional abuse is implied too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments... this is the second to last chapter ahhh! Can’t wait to write more inclusive stories like this one!
> 
> If anyone ever wants to talk about the themes in this fic, my Twitter handle is the same as my ao3! 💜

On the morning that they have to travel to his parents’ house, Jaskier is incredibly anxious. Geralt reassures him as they make their way to the train station, even though it’s usually the other way around during times of traveling. The journey there isn’t too bad, but Jaskier would much rather not be making his way closer and closer to his family home. 

Soon, they’re both standing on the step in front of the door. Not holding hands, because they don’t know anything about Jaskier not being straight. He ticks his chew charm into his hoodie… and eventually knocks. 

“It’ll be alright, Jask. I’ll be right here.” Geralt whispers, moments before the door opens and a women with brunette hair appears. 

“Julian! Dear! And this must be Geralt!” She pulls them both into a hug without asking, and Geralt tenses. 

“Mum, uh…” she releases them, and Geralt shakes his head toward Jaskier to let him knows it’s alright and he doesn’t need to mention the surprise hug being an issue. 

“Come on! Into the living room! Everyone else will be here shortly!” Geralt knows that various members of Jaskier’s family are going to be here, and he still agreed to come. No matter how many times he was told that he didn’t have to. 

As Geralt is introduced to Jaskier’s Father, the man frowns at him. Geralt forced himself to look into his eyes as much as possible, and after that they take a seat and wait for the others. His Aunt and Uncle arrive next, and they aren’t too bad— from his Mother’s side. They’re loud though, and Geralt can already feel himself squirming. Each set of Grandparents arrive after that, and they seem a little… old fashioned. They comment on how much ‘Julian’ has grown — he hasn’t — and pinch his cheeks. They ask questions about Geralt’s hair and the Grandfathers both seem to comment on both of their uptight demeanours, telling them to have fun ‘it’s a party!’

After that, the last Uncle and Aunt arrive with their toddler. Jaskier is constantly glancing at Geralt, quietly asking him if he’s okay. But, he looks everything  _ but  _ alright himself. He nods each time, whispering that he will be. The toddler is loud too, but actually one of the nicest humans at the party. As the celebrations start and various drinks are handed out, music blares and board games get set up, the toddler comes to sit by Geralt. They talk about dinosaurs for a little while, and Jaskier is dragged from one relative to the next, getting asked about how his classes are going and suchlike. Nobody really notices Geralt sitting at the table by himself, unless they come to grab more food and give a passing comment about how it must be to live with such a talented guy like Julian. 

Everything seems to pass by excruciatingly slowly, yet as fast as a whirlwind. The party goes on until the evening, when the toddler gets grouchy and their parents use that as an excuse to leave. Both sets of Grandfathers have fallen asleep, whilst their wives laugh about it. The other Uncle and Aunt are drunk dancing, whilst Jaskier attempt at escaping from his parents as they chat to him and then scold him for chewing on his shirt cuff. 

He eventually makes his way back over to Geralt, looking like he desperately wants to leave. “You good?” Geralt whispers, eyes filling up with concern. 

A small nod is his response, before he’s called over to say goodbye to more people who are leaving. So the only guests that are left are the Aunt and Uncle without the child, and they’re much too drunk to drive. Geralt listens as they discuss where they’re going to stay, and how they already have a guest. Jaskier is quick to say that Geralt will sleep on the floor in his room and that it’s fine for the others to take the sofa. 

He announces that they’ll go and set up Geralt’s bed, and finally they’re free for a few moments. They head upstairs in silence, and Jaskier leads him into his bedroom. It’s spotless— a rather large comparison compared to his room back at their place. His Mother keeps it clean, since he rarely ever stays here now that he doesn’t have to. Jaskier takes a seat onto the bed, pulling his chew charm from underneath his shirt and placing it firmly between his teeth. 

Removing the charm again and cleaning his mouth, he inhales sharply. “I hate this place. I fucking hate it, Geralt. They’re all so pretentious, doting on me like I’m famous one minute and then telling me how to behave the next. Hissing at me not to chew my shirt, to listen properly and not lose focus—“ Jaskier’s breath hitches in his throat as he forgets to take a breath. 

Geralt comes to sit beside him, and wraps him in his arms. He rubs circles against his back, and gently shushes him for a moment. “I know you don’t like it Jaskier. I’m here. You were worried about the anger you’d face if you didn’t come, and you were being nice by coming here. Being civil and kind by bringing a present. You’re too nice for them. You’re wonderful, actually.” He whispers softly, letting Jaskier calm his bout of anger with deep breathing. 

A few minutes pass by before Jaskier initiated their breaking apart, and he sighs shakily. “Thank you, Geralt. I heard some of the things they said to you too— my Grandfather asking you to look at him. I’m so sorry. They don’t… they don’t understand things that don’t fit their box.” He reaches over a plants a small kiss upon his cheek. 

“It’s okay. I’ve heard worse.” Geralt reaches for Jaskier’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll get through this… one more day and we’ll be back home by dinner. Hmm? No worries.” 

Before Jaskier can thank him yet again, somebody pushes open the door and they barely have enough time to break apart from one another’s hands. “Mother, could you knock?” Jaskier grumbles, looking up at the woman who’s standing before them. 

“Just seeing what’s keeping you so long! Oh, take that off from around your neck, Julian. What have we said about those… toys? Come and help us clear away the table, would you? Your Aunt and Uncle are already asleep.” She chuckles after that, and Geralt feels like he could burn a hole in the wall with his glare. 

Jaskier gets up, tucking the necklace away again. “It’s fine,” he says quietly, avoiding his gaze. 

“Not fine,” Geralt murmurs. “It… it’s mean. They aren’t just toys.”

“You make yourself a bed, and I’ll be back in a moment, okay?” He presses another quick kiss to his cheek, before hurrying off into the hallway. 

Geralt sighs heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists for a moment to rid of some of his anger. He looks around the room for some blankets after that, eventually locating them in the wardrobe. Lying them on the floor and rolling another into a makeshift pillow, he’s soon finished. Jaskier isn’t back yet… he could wait for him here. But, he might appreciate his help downstairs. Especially if he’s having trouble with his parents. 

He makes his way back into the living room, voices becoming apparent before he reaches the last of the steps. He can hear his Father talking to him close by — most likely in the kitchen. Geralt takes another step, and peers through the bannister.

“You don’t need those… things! How many times have me and your Mother told you, Julian?!”

“They’re not toys, Dad, they’re —“ Jaskier’s voice is cut short, as his Dad tugs the chew charm from around his neck. 

Geralt can’t contain his anger any longer, the shock sending somewhat of an adrenaline rush through him. “Hey!” He snaps, rushing down the last few steps and meeting them both in the doorway. 

Jaskier’s eyes are already filling with tears. “They aren’t  _ toys  _ for babies. They’re sensory aids to help with your son’s ADHD. It isn’t some myth, and he isn’t broken. He’s a wonderful fucking person, and you’re trying to push him into a box that he doesn’t belong in!” Geralt shouts, eventually looking up from where his gaze had been fixated on the floor. 

Jaskier’s Mother has come running at the sound of raised voices, and his Father doesn’t look happy. Geralt stands there before him, breathing fast and unsure of what to do next. It’s as if his freeze response has decided that now is the perfect time to kick in, but before he knows it Jaskier is moving toward him. He can’t tell for a moment if he looks angry at him for what he did, but he’s taking his hand and tugging him past his Mother. 

Geralt zones back in after that, the faint snapping of ‘how dare you talk to me like that?! A guest in  _ my _ home?’ coming back up him like his brain is only now catching up. Jaskier doesn’t let go of his hand until they’re in the bedroom, the sound of quickening footsteps nearing closer. 

“Jask— Jaskier…. I’m… so sorry. I — I shouldn’t have… I—“

“No, Geralt,” he realises that Jaskier is crying, turning to face him now. “You said what I probably should’ve said many times before. I’ve said similar, but actually that was rather brilliant — swearing and all.” He chokes on something that’s a combination of a laugh and a sob. 

His Mother is calling his name outside, knocking on the door. Her voice is shrill with anger, yet laced with panic all at the same time. Jaskier eyes their cases, and Geralt nods. 

“Julian?! Julian! You must… your guest needs to go home! You can’t let him talk to your Father like that! Not in our home! I won’t allow it!” 

Jaskier lets Geralt open the door, his own hands much too shaky. She steps out of their way, and Geralt leads the way straight past her. “Julian? Where are  _ you  _ going? With him? What… on your Father’s bloody birthday!” Geralt wonders how her voice can get so high — it hurts his ears as she shrieks down the stairs at them. 

The next person they have to deal with is Jaskier’s Father again, as he strides out of the kitchen and toward them both. Jaskier steps closer to Geralt, head hiding against his shoulder. Wrapping an arm protectively around him, not even thinking about their current company, Geralt looks up at the man. 

“We’re leaving.” He utters, putting as much confidence into the sentence as he possible can — yet it still comes out a little shaky. 

“Julian, I really don’t see the need for tears,” he ignores Geralt’s comment. “You’ve known for long enough we don’t support your use of those silly, little gadgets under our roof. You should’ve known better. I’m sorry if pulling it hurt, but there’s no need for all those theatrics. Save those for class.” Even after spending the day with him, his words still shock Geralt. 

Jaskier has had to deal with his his whole life, and it’s dreadfully unfair. It causes Geralt’s eyes to sting, and he simply glares up at the Father who is now standing a few steps away from them. Jaskier can’t say anything, his words only cause his sobs to lengthen and Geralt can hear his breathing beginning to sound more and more out of sync. 

“We’re leaving.” He repeats, gently moving to link arms with Jaskier and lead him toward the door; manœuvring both cases at the same time. Neither of the adults move to stop them, only following slowly behind. The Aunt and Uncle are now awake — watching silently from their space on the sofa, staring in shock. 

Geralt opens the front door, and lets Jaskier step out first. He whispers words of encouragement, making sure that he doesn’t fall before he takes both cases and puts them down on the step. He heads out next, ignoring the calls from Jaskier’s Mother and slams the door shut. 

There are so many different emotions all bundled up inside of him right now, but he needs to focus on helping Jaskier. “It’s going to be okay,” is the first thing he says, as reassuringly as he can. “We need to walk on a little further, okay? Deep breaths for me.”

Jaskier manages something of a nod, and the pair wander down the street together — Geralt pulling the cases, and Jaskier sobbing beside him. They eventually come to a stop outside the local park, and Geralt gently helps Jaskier take a seat beside him against the curb. He winds his arms around the shaking brunette, gently rocking them both. 

“It’s okay, Jask. You’re safe. We’re both safe.” He whispers, pressing kisses to the top of his head. “Deep breaths now. It’s going to be okay.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, ahhh!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading, giving kudos and sending in your lovely comments!! Thank you to Baylee for helping me brainstorm!!
> 
> I’m really glad I wrote this. I’m so glad that it helped people and that it’s made people happy to see neuro diversity represented. I’ll gladly write more fics like this, so please keep an eye out! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter! 💜

They sit for a little longer, until Jaskier is no longer hyperventilating. Geralt needs to think of a plan… “Renfri, she still lives close?” He asks after a while, and Jask nods against his chest. 

“Can I borrow your phone? She could come and pick us up, maybe.”

Jaskier’s shaking hand reaches into his jeans pocket, and habds it to him. Geralt dials the correct number from his contacts, his own voice cracking as he talks and tries to explain the situation. He feels rather numb, simply trying to keep it together for Jask, but on the verge of a meltdown. It’s as if he’s in the waiting room of an anxiety attack, not yet being called inside but feeling like he’s close. 

Renfri is the most understanding person — although Geralt zoned out for most of what she said — and once the phone call ends, they only have to wait a little while until her car is pulling up in front of them both. She practically launches herself out of the car to come and crouch by their sides, quietly muttering words of encouragement before taking their cases and placing them in the boot of her car. 

Everything is just a blur to both Geralt and Jaskier, as they’re helped into the back seats. Geralt barely even notices Renfri guide him by the arm, not flinching like he might do usually. It isn’t until the car engine has been started up that he jumps, and a sob escapes him. He feels Jaskier’s hand atop of his, and takes ahold of it as another sob makes it way to the surface. 

Renfri doesn’t talk to them yet— they’re both crying, and she doesn’t want to make it worse by asking what happened. She simply asks if they need anything a few times, and Jaskier is the one to mumble something back. Geralt cries until they’ve parked the car, and he unclicks his seatbelt and tucks his knees close to his chest. He needs a moment to calm himself, to recollect his thoughts and his emotions. Everything is… exhausting. But, he’s slowly coming out of the meltdown. 

Jaskier is sitting beside him, asking quiet questions that Geralt doesn’t hear at first. He eventually nods to the question about touch, and arms are wrapped around him. “More pressure?” Comes the voice from beside him. 

“Mhm.”

They stay like that for who knows how long, until Geralt feels himself return back to the current moment. He exhales heavily, gradually withdrawing his aching legs back down again. His feet touch the bottom of the car, and he feels Jaskier still embracing him. “I’m okay,” Geralt murmurs. “Are you?” He turns to face the other. 

“Sort of,” Jaskier sits back a little, watery eyes catching the moonlight and sparkling. 

Renfri comes to the door a few minutes later, knocking on the car window and telling them to come into the warm. Geralt gets out first, extending his hand for Jaskier to take. They both wander inside together— tired and aching from all of the anxiety and overloads. She leads them to the sofa bed that has a cosy duvet already awaiting their arrival, and the pair collapse onto it. 

“Are you… both okay?” Renfri stands beside the bed, biting at her nails. 

“Thank you, Ren.” Jaskier murmurs, burying his face into Geralt’s chest with a small sniffle. “You saved us— I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”

“No need to thank me, either of you. Liz is out of town, okay? I’m going to head to bed, but if you need anything just call me. Jask, can you show Geralt where the bathroom is?”

He nods, and Renfri rubs his back for a moment before heading off. The two of them stay lying down for a little while, until they force themselves to utilise their last smidgen of energy to head into the bathroom and get freshened up for bed. Once they’re in their nightclothes and tucked under the covers, it barely takes seconds for them both to fall victim to a deep sleep. 

They don’t wake until late the next morning, Geralt groaning softly first. His eyes open and spies a snoring Jaskier beside him, and he smiles. He manages to sneak off to the bathroom without waking him, assuming that Renfri must be having a lie in too. When he returns to the living room, Jaskier is sat up with his adorable bed hair resembling a bird’s nest. 

“Geralt!” He yawns, rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Geralt is quick to jump back underneath the covers to retrieve the lost warmth. 

He waits for Jaskier to head to the bathroom and return again, before wrapping his arms around the other with a soft sigh. “How're you feeling?” Geralt whispers, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s curls. 

“Like… exhausted emotionally, but sort of free.” He whispers back, smiling at Ren as she walks into the room. 

She announces that it’s pancake morning, and skips into the open plan kitchen. Both Geralt and Jaskier laugh softly, leaning back against the pillows— Jask resting upon Geralt’s chest, with his arms still wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey, Jask?” Geralt speaks a few minutes later, the sizzle of the pan faint in the background. 

“Mhm?”

“Can I tell you something? I don’t want you to, uh… well, freak out or anything though.”

Jaskier frowns, manoeuvring to look up at him. “Like someone wise once said — I can’t promise anything to do with my emotions, but I’ll try.” A small smile forms, yet the worry seems to win. 

“I… love you,” Geralt blurts it out with no further thought, cheeks immediately growing pinker. 

There’s a pause, before Jaskier turns and wraps his arms around Geralt. “I love you too.” He giggles softly, and tilts his head upwards to kiss him upon the chin. 


End file.
